Dans vos bras
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Harry vit dans l'ombre de Draco depuis qu'il a été tué par un vampire. Malheureusement il fuit à Forks, infestés de ceux-ci. Sa raison crie vengeance mais c'est sans compter sur Edward Cullen, un vampire qui attise d'autres sentiments, plus encore car il lui fait penser à son amour perdu. Qui a dit que trois âmes ne pouvaient être soeurs? Mpreg Threesome EC/HP/DM, BSJB.
1. Edward Cullen

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**_

_**Alors, que dire de cette fiction. Et bien, je commencerais par avouer avec grande peine que c'est ma toute première fiction Crossover après cinq ans de fidèle loyaux services à Harry Potter... J'aurais sûrement quelques lacunes. Bien sûr, pour ne pas faire d'entorse à la règle, c'est un CO HP-Twilight, afin de ne pas me sentir trop coupable. Maintenant pourquoi je me lance dans ce véritable défi pour moi? L'envie et l'idée. Une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit sadique et qui m'a fait écrire toute la trame de mon histoire avec une rapidité déconcertante! **_

_**Mais reprenons depuis le début. Je connais le CO HP-Twilight depuis maintenant moins d'un mois, j'ai été d'abord surprise puis séduite. Mais malheureusement la fiction qui me l'a fait connaître était mal écrite et sans intérêt véritable autre que le HPEC (c'est pourquoi je tairais son nom). Et puis après... Le HPEC... Y avait pas assez de Draco pour moi, je m'en suis vite lassée. Alors, après avoir tant chercher avec un peu plus de mon magnifique blond, en vain, j'ai décidé: "Mais oui?! Pourquoi tu ne l'écrirais pas toi même, bécasse!" (Oui je me parle comme ça. Zavez vu comment je suis méchante avec moi-même?) Et c'est là que j'ai commencé "Dans vos bras".**_

_**Après quelques ratures dans mon cahier de trames, l'intrigue était parfaite! (Enfin pour moi.) J'en viens donc au résumé et quelques points important qu'il vous faut connaître avant de débuter cette fiction:**_

_**1. L'histoire se passe après les 7 Tomes d'Harry Potter. Je suis l'intrigue jusqu'au six, puis un petit changement pour m'aller: Le trio d'Or retourne tout de même à Poudlard dans le sept tout en cherchant et débusquant les Horcruxes.**_

_**2. L'histoire se passe tout au long du premier chapitre de Twilight: Fascination. Avec bien sûr, de nombreux changements. Qui ne rêve pas d'introduire son personnage dans l'intrigue aussi bancale que celle de Twilight franchement? Non, non, je ne me moque pas de Stephanie Meyer...**_

_**3. **_**/!\**_** Je ne cherche pas à remplacer Isabella Swan par mon personnage et ainsi réécrire l'histoire dans ce sens là! N'allez surtout pas croire cela. En plus, Bella est présente dans la fiction.**_** /!\**

_**4. Jacob Black a déjà découvert son secret (Loup), juste un plus pour ne pas laisser Bella sur la touche.**_

_**5. Je n'allais tout de même pas perdre mon temps à relire les Twilight's torchons, même pour ma fiction. J'ai donc décidé de ne me fier qu'au trente/quarante premières minutes du film et suivre ses trames. Seul le temps déroge à la règle, puisqu'il n'est pas cité dans le film, du coup, les fanatiques de Twilight, ne me tuez pas siouplaît!**_

_**6. Qui dit Threesome, dit Lemon. Homophobe, prude, s'abstenir!**_

_**7. Le chapitre 1 fait un peu office de prologue, ne vous arrêtez pas à ça, siouplait!**_

_**8. Il n'y a pas de 8.**_

* * *

_**Etat de la fic : En cours (mais le temps de poster les premiers chapitres, je l'aurais sûrement finie).**_

_**Nombres de chapitre : 19. Epilogue à venir (Peut-être).**_

* * *

**Dans vos bras**

**Chapitre 1 : **Edward Cullen.

En quelques mots, si on pouvait décrire l'endroit, on dirait bien sûr qu'aux abords, il était froid et sans vie. Pourtant, des gens ce n'est pas ce qu'il manquait. Mais c'est comme ça qu'Harry Potter l'appréhenda quand, sur sa moto pétaradant, il arriva. Harry avait toujours adoré les motos. Quand il était jeune, caché au fond de son placard, il avait volé des journaux appartenant à Dudley Dursley, son cousin, sur ses gros engins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était temps attiré par elles. Leur classe, leur grosseur, la sensation lorsqu'on les enfourchait… quelque chose comme ça. Harry s'y sentait grand et fier. Vivant…

C'était le seul moment où il se sentait vivant. Tout le reste du temps depuis maintenant deux semaines, il était mort de l'intérieur. Son regard était froid et vide de vie. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il trouva cet endroit si vide. On pourrait passer des heures durant à parler du pourquoi du comment Harry était dans cette situation. Mais finalement seuls deux mots et un prénom fera pour l'instant office d'explication : Draco Malfoy. En ce moment même, alors qu'Harry garait sa lourde moto noire sur l'un des emplacements prévus à cet effet, son prénom tournait en boucle dans sa tête. En fait, il n'y avait pas que ce moment, Draco était toujours présent dans sa tête. Du matin au soir.

Harry chassa ses pensées, en vain bien sûr. Son regard le hantait. Le seul qu'il eut à son égard, le seul de réel, le seul de vivant. Les mots qui ne furent pas prononcés à cause des cordes vocales déchirées. Son odeur mélangée à l'odeur de sang… Mais surtout ses yeux, ses yeux brûlants. Il le brûlait encore. Il sentit ses propres yeux le picotaient, même ici, à cette endroit, sur sa moto. Comme un avertissement : « Jamais tu ne pourras faire ton deuil, jamais. »

Harry retira ses gants et son casque, toujours assis sur sa moto. Il regarda ses mains meurtries. Ses ongles peinaient à repousser, les entailles étaient profondes. Pourtant il s'était retenu. Par respect, il s'était retenu de profaner sa tombe. Il avait juste arraché les herbes et serré si fort… Si fort… Il se leva enfin, n'ayant même pas fait attention aux regards que chacun lui posait, énigmatiques, curieux. Il ouvrit le petit coffre derrière l'engin et fourra les gants en cuir et son casque. Il prit son sac et d'autres gants, plus fins, qui lui permettaient de se servir de ses mains sans les blesser plus. Il claqua bruyamment le coffre, se fichant des autres regards. Enfin il se tourna vers la structure.

Une semaine après l'enterrement, Harry avait fui. Il s'était retrouvé à Forks, dans une petite maison dans les bois, caché de tous. Il avait bu, s'était soûlé jusqu'à faire un coma que sa magie instinctive s'était empressée de l'en faire sortir. Il s'était lentement laisser mourir, un sourire de délectation courant sur son visage et la seule pensée qu'il reverrait bientôt son seul et unique amour. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Trois jours après, il était encore en vie et l'attente et la colère l'avait réveillé. Harry voulait mourir, pas attendre.

Il s'était donc levé et avait tourné en rond. Puis dans un soupir déchirant, à s'en fendre l'âme, il s'était dit que la mort viendrait plus tard. Ne sachant que faire, il avait recherché dans les journaux et découvert un qui l'intéressa : Le journal du Forks High School. Il s'y était inscrit. Plutôt que de tourner en rond, autant commencer par là. Avec tout l'argent qu'il avait, pas besoin de travailler – Il avait vidé ses comptes juste avant de partir.

Alors ce jour là, une semaine après l'enterrement de Draco, deux semaines après sa mort, il se retrouva devant la grande bâtisse, les yeux vides et les pensées encombrées de délires mortuaires.

Il y avait cru jusqu'au bout. Il s'était dit un nombre incalculable de fois. « Tu verras, après la mort de Voldemort, Draco t'embrassera et te dira qu'il t'aime, tu verras… Espère. » Alors Harry avait espéré. Jusqu'à ce que la mort de Voldemort fut synonyme de la sienne. L'ancien Griffondor avait compris à l'instant même où il avait vu ses yeux que jamais il ne pourrait tourner la page. Jamais…

Harry monta lentement les marches de l'escalier, le dos droit, la tête haute…

Autrefois, en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, il s'était dit : « On ne peut pas effacer autant d'années de haine en un seul baiser. » Et le temps avait passé. Des mois et des mois où il fut dans les bras d'un Serpentard blond, cynique, froid et méchant. Il lui ordonnait, il obéissait… Et il aimait. Il l'aimait cet abruti. Il s'était haï d'aimer aussi fort. Combien de fois avait-il tenté de le tuer ? Au début, au moins le même nombre de fois qu'il couchait ensemble. A chaque fois qu'il finissait, il essayait d'attenter à sa vie. Mais il échouait lamentablement, et les ricanements mesquins qui sortaient du fond de sa bouche lui labouraient le cœur aussi fort qu'un Doloris.

Et puis finalement, après que Noël soit passé, il n'avait plus d'envies autres que celles d'être dans ses bras. Si puissant, si fort… Mais ni tendre, ni amoureux. Des bras brûlants, des mots tortueux, des regards haineux. Et pourtant, il continuait à l'aimer. A y croire et espérer. C'était une drogue qu'il ne se passait plus. Qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. La douleur en serait trop grande. Et il avait raison. Son sevrage était en train de le tuer. Ou du moins, il espéra bientôt mourir.

Harry marcha dans le couloir du Forks High School, bondé de monde. Des gens qui chuchotaient, qui parlaient, qui hurlaient. Mais rien ne venait aux oreilles fermées d'Harry. Il avançait les mains dans les poches de son jean troué tellement grand qu'il lui tombait sur les fesses, montrant un boxer noir. La ceinture ne servait qu'à faire jolie apparemment, car elle pendouillait au rythme de ces pas. Il portait un débardeur rouge et ce n'est pas le froid qui semblait le contrarier, il ne le ressentait pas. Ou plus.

Harry était un bel homme. Il eut un rictus désabusé en sachant que Draco n'avait pas eu à regretter sa mission. De toutes ses émotions négatives, il n'avait pas une seule fois ressenti du dégoût. Harry était un bel homme, tellement que Draco en avait profité. Mais son rictus se transforma en sourire triste et désespéré. De ce côté-là, il lui avait plu. Pourquoi en devait-il être aussi heureux ? Après tous ces mots… Pourquoi continuait-il tant à l'aimer alors qu'il devrait se sentir libéré ?

Son sac glissa sur son épaule et il le retint pour le remettre en place. Il s'arrêta devant son casier. Premier jour dans cette nouvelle école. La ferait-elle oublier cette froide sensation de vide ? Il en doutait. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la page… Jamais il ne pourrait, lui chuchotaient ses yeux gris. Jamais… Il ouvrit le casier vide et haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que les gens mettaient dans ses casiers ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas fait assez d'école moldue pour le savoir. Il se contenta alors de refermer le casier sans n'y avoir rien mit dedans et ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux bridés d'un homme.

- Bonjour, tu es nouveau ? S'extasia-t-il avant de vite se reprendre. Bien sûr que tu l'es. Je m'appelle Eric ! Je suis…

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, le coupa Harry en s'écartant des casiers qu'il n'avait même pas refermé à clef.

Il le sentit le suivre mais avant qu'il ne recommence à parler, Harry se retourna et grimaça froidement.

- Je viens de te dire quelque chose ! Dégages de ma vue !

Eric trembla et recula. Le jeune homme avait son âge et sa taille, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il le sentait plus puissant que lui. Plus fort. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, de toute façon, une deuxième nouvelle qui lui tapa dans l'œil beaucoup plus qu'Harry l'interpella et il s'empressa d'aller la rejoindre pour l'accueillir. Harry le regarda faire avec dégoût, il ne semblait plus se soucier de lui. Puis il se rappela qu'ici, il n'était pas le grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Il était juste Harry et son dégoût se transforma en soulagement. Il n'aurait plus besoin de fuir une célébrité écœurante.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et il regarda une feuille qui était peinte de son emploi du temps. Il commençait avec biologie en salle 300. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il se traîna vers la salle de classe. Juste devant lui, à quelques pas, il reconnut Eric et sa jeune nouvelle amie, une brune aux longs cheveux. Il semblait discuter et s'amuser. Cependant, quand il s'arrêta devant ce qu'il semblait être sa propre salle, Harry fit la moue. Voilà qu'il devrait supporter l'homme qu'il était certain reviendrait à la charge.

Eric entra, saluant son professeur. Puis la jeune femme qui resta un moment bloqué à l'entrée. Harry fronça les sourcils, énervé d'être ainsi stoppé. Il croisa les bras, maudissant les femmes d'être toujours aussi longue à la détente. En plus, comme il ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait savoir ce qui l'empêchait de rentrer. Enfin, le professeur lui parla et elle bougea. Harry put enfin entrer dans la classe. Il renifla dédaigneusement, agacé d'avoir du attendre. Le professeur lui sourit.

- Huum… Harry Potter ? N'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha sans se formaliser.

- Bienvenu à Forks ! Allez donc vous asseoir. Il n'y a plus que des places au fond, j'espère que cela vous ira.

- Ça me va, fit-il d'un ton cassant.

Il se retourna enfin vers la salle où tous le regardait plus ou moins curieux. Cette prestance qu'il dégageait les envoutait. Harry eut un rictus glacé. Oui, son nom ne serait un obstacle mais apparemment pas sa magie qui depuis la mort de Draco semblait ne vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête. Il croisa Eric qui souriait en lui montrant la chaise vide à côté de lui. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Le pot de colle allait bien l'embêter. Finalement, son inspection finit sur la jeune brune qui ne le regardait pas du tout mais plutôt à sa droite et son regard suivit.

Et c'est là qu'il bloqua. Complètement. Ses yeux bloquèrent sur l'homme qui regardait par la fenêtre, semblant fuir quelque chose.

Mais ce n'est pas ses yeux, son apparence ou autre qui l'attira. Ce fut son aura. Une aura de vampire. Un vampire… Un sacré dégoûtant de saleté de vampire… La race qu'il haïssait le plus pour avoir été le bourreau de son unique amour. Il ravala la rage qui avait emplie son ventre et fait battre son cœur d'une douleur méconnaissable et serra les poings le plus forts qu'il put pour ne pas tuer l'homme d'un geste. Sèchement, il rejoignit Eric et s'assit à ses côtés, sachant que bien qu'il soit chiant, il lui ferait peut-être oublié cette abomination qui osait lui pourrir la vie un peu plus.

Un vampire. Il était tombé sur le seul endroit où il y avait un vampire dans les parages. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Il voulait juste tout oublier, au défaut de pouvoir mourir, mais non. Draco repassa devant ses yeux, et cette horrible créature qui, juchée sur lui, le déchirait le trapèze supérieur à coups de crocs aiguisés. Il n'avait rien pu faire… Un vampire. Une soif de vengeance sans nom monta en même temps qu'une bile de souffrance et de haine.

Il regarda le dos de l'animal à nouveau. Ses cheveux en pagaille, son cou dénudé si blanc… Aussi blanc que celui de Draco… Il se tenait droit, avec une prestance aristocratique. Comme celle de Draco. Il avait l'air musclé, ces bras le montraient. Aussi puissant que ceux de Draco.

Harry écarquilla les yeux alors que ceux-ci se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Il était en train de comparer cette… chose à son amour. Ses traits se tirèrent de dégoût pour lui-même, et de colère. Eric finit par lui chuchoter, penché vers lui.

- Eh, ça va ?

Le brun se calma légèrement, rassurant l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, de toute manière, il ne pouvait pas parler. C'est alors que le vampire se retourna vers lui. Il était facile de deviner qu'il avait entendu Eric avec son ouïe surdéveloppée. Pour la première fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Dégoûte et haineux pour Harry, perplexe et curieux pour l'autre. Cela ne se passa pas plus de trois secondes ou ils se défièrent. Tous les muscles tendus d'Harry étaient comme près à attaquer, alors que son cœur l'en empêcher. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer.

De plus, il y avait quelque chose de différent chez ce vampire. Ces traits étaient simples et beaux. Pas une once de méchanceté ou de colère. Il était bien différent de tous les vampires qu'il avait rencontrés en Angleterre. Il semblait comme… apprivoisé. Ce qui empêchait Harry de lui faire du mal. Bien qu'il ne souhaite qu'une chose, Harry n'était tout de même pas devenu vil au point de tuer de sang froid. Souvent, c'était sa colère et son désespoir qui le faisait se conduire comme cela avec tout le monde depuis deux semaines. Même avec ces deux anciens meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, qu'il avait jeté sans plus ni moins quand le dégoût avait passé dans leurs yeux, en apprenant sa relation et son amour pour Draco Malfoy.

Alors Harry pouvait tuer un vampire sauvage et tueur, mais certainement pas la chose qui le regardait. Cependant, il pouvait le haïr, et c'est ce qu'il fit, de tout son cœur. Face à un tel regard, l'homme se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle, en emportant un simple cahier et un stylo. Juste à ce moment, la sonnerie retentit. Harry n'avait pas vu l'heure passée. Ses yeux restèrent fusiller la porte comme s'il pouvait la détruire d'un simple regard, ce qui n'était, d'ailleurs, pas totalement faux.

Alors qu'il se levait, il se tourna vers Eric et demanda froidement :

- Qui est l'homme qui s'est levé avant la sonnerie ?

- Oh lui ? Edward Cullen. Tu ne devrais pas trop le côtoyer, il est bizarre. Comme toute sa famille d'ailleurs.

Harry serra les poings en attendant le mot « famille ». Le voilà tombé dans un nid de vampire. Un plan cependant se forgea dans ses sombres pensées. Il ne pouvait rien faire mais il pouvait surveiller. Au moindre faux mouvement dans cet étrange endroit, sa vengeance frappera et des vampires mourront. Harry sortit de la salle et soupira. Il avait osé le comparer à Draco… Il devait s'éloigner de cet intrus, au plus vite.

* * *

Un regard. Un simple regard avait pu tout ébranler. Edward avait commencé sa journée de la plus sereine des façons, persuadé qu'elle serait semblable aux autres. Et pourtant, une fois arrivée dans sa salle et installé, ses pensées furent interrompues par une jolie jeune femme qui avait pénétré la classe. Elle avait les yeux braqués sur lui alors que lui aussi la regardait avec force. Il ne comprenait pas. Dans sa tête, c'était le vide total. Pas une pensée ne ressortait. Pourtant, face à son regard, il avait compris qu'elle pensait.

Et puis soudain, une soif immense le prit. Une soif qu'une odeur étrangère était en train de le pousser. Il mit sa main devant son nez en essayant de parer l'odeur mais en vain. Il avait soif, il avait faim. Ces instincts de prédateur venaient de se réveiller d'un coup désirant cette personne qui sentait si bon. Ses muscles se tendirent et il arracha son regard pour le détourner vers la fenêtre.

Cela ne changea rien. Il avait toujours aussi faim… Il était toujours aussi désemparé. Il entendit vaguement la jeune femme parler avec son professeur puis il ne la regarda pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer qu'elle le regarder en biais, hypnotisé par lui. Et cette odeur magnifique qui lui tiraillait tous ces sens… D'où venait-elle ?

Enfin, un deuxième nouveau se présenta. Il avait, à l'oreille, l'air froid et statique. Il ne pouvait pas regarder car il ne voulait pas avoir à rapprocher son nez vers l'odeur. Cependant l'odeur se rapprocha d'elle-même, sans qu'il le veuille. Elle se rapprocha de lui avant de s'éloigner encore. Il remit sa tête droite, le cours avait commencé. Il n'avait pas besoin de suivre, mais il devait au moins faire semblant. Toutes ses années en vampire lui avaient bien appris à faire semblant. Il regarda enfin à sa droite, la jeune femme le regardait encore. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas entendre ce qu'elle disait ? C'était étrange.

C'est alors qu'il comprit… L'odeur… L'odeur ne venait pas d'elle. De plus, elle avait presque disparu. Il se tenta à renifler mais n'osa pas, pensant qu'elle devait déjà le trouver assez bizarre. Alors qu'il recherchait désespérément où elle était partie, il entendit Eric murmurer, alors il se tourna. Il était assis à côté du nouveau qui semblait épris d'une grande douleur. Edward le dévisagea longuement. L'homme était beau et il avait la peau halée et le sang chaud des Quileutes de la réserve. Mais ce n'était pas un loup. Sinon, il l'aurait senti…

Lui, il sentait… Il sentait l'odeur du soleil, de la faim et de nouvelles sensations. Edward écarquilla les yeux en comprenant. Il avait tourné le nez et il avait retrouvé l'odeur. Elle était là, sur lui… C'était lui qui sentait aussi bon. Mais pourquoi… ? Et de plus… Un homme !? Que se passait-il ? Il eut un instant où il se dit qu'il devait en parler à Carlisle… Il avait toujours réponse à tout, il l'aiderait sûrement. Et puis l'homme le regarda. Il tourna son regard et leurs yeux se chevauchèrent comme jamais. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. D'un vert profond, de la couleur de la pierre précieuse. Il semblait comme noyé par quelques larmes qui se trouvaient au fond et qui ne souhait pas sortir, puis soudain attisé par une flamme dangereuse qui lui criait une haine incommensurable à son égard.

Un simple et dur regard qui ébranla toutes ses convictions.

Edward se leva brusquement, ne pouvant plus le supporter. Il sortit au moment même où la sonnerie retentit mais il ne l'écouta qu'à peine. Il était légèrement déçu. Comment cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout pouvait le détester à la seconde même où il l'avait vu alors que lui semblait épris d'une nouvelle sensation des plus étranges ? Comme l'envie de le tuer et de le dévorer tout entier, pour le faire renaître et recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié.

L'autre ne semblait pas de cet avis là, il voulait juste le tuer. Juste le tuer. Il l'avait bien vu dans ses yeux si beaux. Pourquoi provoquait-il cette répugnance ? Il ne pouvait le savoir. D'ailleurs, sursauta-t-il d'un coup, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas su ? Il n'avait même pas cherché à lire ses pensées. Ou alors il était tellement hypnotisé par son regard qu'il avait éteint toutes paroles. Encore une fois, le doute et l'incompréhension plana autour de lui. Tellement qu'il ne vit pas du tout qu'il avait atterri devant la porte de sortie du lycée.

Peu importe, après tout cela, il n'avait pas envie de retourner en cours, il sècherait. Il devait parler à son père. Il attrapa brusquement ses clefs et rentra dans sa voiture rapidement. Il démarra en trombe et quitta les lieux. Il arriva au cabinet du docteur Carlisle Cullen et se gara avec appréhension. Il fallait qu'il se vide, ses pensées le bloquaient. Il savait que son père l'écouterait sans le juger trop vite, comme le faisait bien trop souvent Rosalie ou Alice. Ces frères étaient plus bruts, et pourtant ils ne se permettaient pas de faire des remarques sans savoir, a contrario de ses sœurs.

Carlisle accueillit son fils avec curiosité. Il était rare qu'il vienne ainsi, comme ses autres enfants et si cela arrivait, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après une embrassade, Edward s'installa dans le doux fauteuil de son cabinet alors que son père adoptif se placer derrière son bureau.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Que se passe-t-il, Edward ?

Le vampire sourit un peu rougissant.

- J'ai… une étrange sensation de faim.

- De faim ? S'étonna le docteur. Mais… Mais nous avons chassé…

- Non… Non… De faim… d'humain. Attends, avant il faut que je te dise que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle faim. Mais que je ne la comprends pas trop. En vrai, j'ai faim d'un seul et unique humain. Je suis devant toi là, et je n'ai plus faim du tout… Mais quand il est là… Carlisle, je l'ai vu juste une seule fois et cela m'a suffit à éprouver cette soif étrange. Comme si son odeur m'envoûtait afin de redevenir sauvage…

Le docteur le laissa parler avec un regard énigmatique. Ces pensées frappèrent Edward avec surprise et rien ne fut prononcé. Il serait donc envoûté par le jeune homme ?

- Tu ne devrais plus t'approcher de lui, Edward. Si tu dis qu'il t'empêche de te contrôler. Tu pourrais lui faire du mal sans le faire exprès. A lui comme à un autre…

- Il est dans ma classe de biologie.

- Retourne au lycée et demande un changement de classe. Evite-le autant que possible et si cette sensation persiste, nous prendrons des mesures afin de t'éloigner de lui.

- Très bien… Souffla Edward, soulagé d'avoir l'aide de son père.

- Penses-tu qu'il le fait exprès ? Lui demanda-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Le fils ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement. Que devait-il dire ? Il n'en savait strictement rien ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir, car il n'avait pas lu dans son esprit. Il se rappela alors de la jeune femme qui lui restait tout aussi muette. Il grimaça et décida d'en faire part à son père, évitant par cela de répondre à sa question. Le blond haussa les épaules, là aussi, il n'avait pas de réponse. Edward lui assura qu'elle n'était pas un problème pour lui. Juste le nouveau. Enfin, après plusieurs questions que l'étudiant répondit très évasivement, ils se quittèrent en un merci de sa part.

Contrairement à d'habitude, sa rencontre ne l'apaisa pas et alors qu'il revenait au lycée dans le but de changer de classe de biologie, il se rendit compte que cela serait dur de ne pas l'approcher. Etait-il vraiment envouté ? Par quelle sorcellerie ? S'il avait été un vampire, il l'aurait su… Et surtout pourquoi ? Cela allait totalement en contradiction avec le regard qu'il lui avait jeté de ses yeux magnifiques… Edward resta perdu.

Il entendit la sonnerie, finalement, il n'avait sauté qu'un seul cours. Il entra dans le bureau administratif et se dirigea vers la secrétaire.

- Il faut que je change de classe de biologie ! S'exclama-t-il avec violence sans même le remarquer.

Il n'avait jamais était aussi tendu, aussi froid. Plus il y pensait, plus il était en colère. Il resta un instant interdit sur ce qu'il venait de faire. La secrétaire, elle, habituée à la vivacité des étudiants ne fit que répliquer vivement, les sourcils froncés :

- Bonjour, tout d'abord, jeune homme. Veuillez attendre.

- Euh… Oui, bonjour… Balbutia-t-il, une once de culpabilité qui passa très vite.

La secrétaire se détendit et regarda rapidement ses feuilles.

- Je suis désolée, jeune homme mais il n'y a pas d'autres places ailleurs, les classes sont complètes.

- Mais… Vous ne comprenez pas…

Edward se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir la fille qui s'était assise à côté de lui, en cours de biologie. Il s'efforça sans comprendre pourquoi son esprit lui restait aussi fermé et finit par s'énerver un peu. Ces deux là… Habitué à tout savoir, il n'aimait vraiment pas être sur la touche. Il laissa tomber et s'enfuit en passant près d'elle. Il l'a sentie se retourner mais n'osa pas lui demander pardon. Encore une fois, la culpabilité le prit après coup. Il ne devrait pas être si méchant, juste prendre ses distances comme toujours.

Il rencontra au détour d'un couloir Alice et Jasper et soupira de bonheur. En le sentant, Jasper se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. L'empathe n'avait pas pour habitude de le savoir si stressé. Il lui envoya une foule de sentiment de douceur qui calma le cœur en feu de son frère. Edward le remercia silencieusement d'un sourire et s'invita entre eux.

- Alors, petit frère, tu as l'air perturbé ? Chantonna Alice avec un sourire doux.

- Oui… J'ai… Je vous expliquerais à la maison… J'ai fait des rencontres assez impromptues dont une qui me laisse étrangement soucieux. Je ne voudrais pas que par ma faute, nous ayons un quelconque problème.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, avide de savoir, mais comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient parler librement ici. Alice hocha la tête et attrapa son petit ami par le bras.

- Nous allons en cours. On se voit à la cafétéria ?

- Oui… souffla son frère avec désappointement.

Il rejoint sa classe, légèrement tendu mais eu une bonne surprise de ne pas voir le jeune étranger. Il sourit, espérant maintenant penser à autre chose…

* * *

C'était peine perdu que de croire qu'il allait comme cela disparaître de sa tête. Depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas. Il avait des pensées qui tantôt lui glaçait le sang, tantôt le rendait apathique. Ce vampire… Cet… Edward Cullen. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas l'avoir à tous ces cours… Quand il ne pensait plus à lui, c'est Draco qui reprenait le dessus et le pauvre cœur en miette du jeune homme souffrait telle une bête chétive à la veille de sa mort… S'il avait pu mourir… Si cette fichue magie le laissait mourir… Il aurait tant voulu.

Il eut alors une idée assez téméraire, voir totalement stupide : au lieu de tenter de fuir le jeune homme, il le chercherait. Il le chercherait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et le tue. C'était peut-être la seule façon de mourir. Et aussi la plus belle. Mourir comme son homme… Il n'y avait pas à dire, il ne pouvait faire que cela…

C'est cette idée en tête qui le poussa, alors que les cours prenaient fin et qu'il repéra Edward non loin de lui qui prenait la route pour la sortie. Le vampire s'arrêta auprès d'autres et cela le choqua. Tous des vampires… Ils étaient quatre de plus. Plus que leurs auras, même leur teint, leurs prestances, leurs beautés les dénonçaient. Comment personne ne pouvaient-ils le voir ? Etait-il le seul sain d'esprit ? Les moldus étaient stupides, pensa-t-il avec rage. Il s'avança d'un pas colérique et rapide et bouscula le plus jeune.

Il sentit que l'autre avait fait semblant d'être atteint par l'acte car s'il avait voulu, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un seul centimètre, ce qui énerva un peu plus le brun. Il se retourna après avoir mis une bonne dizaine de mètres de distance entre eux. Il les regarda un à un, alors qu'eux le dévisageaient avec surprise et incompréhension. Il parut voir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du plus grand d'entre eux, celui qui avait une carrure d'ours, comme si le défi qu'il leur lançait l'excitait. Les deux blonds, la fille et le garçon, avaient une expression passant de l'indécision à la colère alors que la dernière, beaucoup plus petite qu'eux, souriait doucement.

Enfin, son regard s'arrêta sur Edward qui n'émettait aucun sentiment… Il avait ce même regard… Ce même regard qui le laissait pantois chaque fois… Comme s'il le décortiquait, comme s'il tentait de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Harry remarqua alors qu'il essayait réellement de savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête ! Mais depuis que Severus Rogue et lui avait repris les cours d'Occlumencie, il ne laissait jamais son esprit ouvert. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Il était légiliment… Comme… Lui…

Il serra les poings très forts alors qu'il se para d'un masque de haine… Plus contre lui-même mais toujours contre Edward. Il l'avait encore comparé à son amour. Non… Il ne devait pas… Cette sale chose n'était pas Lui… Ce n'était qu'une race écœurante, abjecte, et sans âme… Elle ne lui servirait qu'à obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant : la mort. Enfin, il détourna son regard et repartit vers la sortie. Le défi était lancé, ils finiront par le tuer.

Son pas véhément le guida jusqu'à sa moto, qu'il enfourcha rapidement sans avoir remis ses gants de protection ainsi que son casque, trop en colère. Il démarra, la fit tourner avec une telle aisance et rapidité qu'il laissa derrière lui, en plus de quelques nuages de poussières, des regards surpris et curieux.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Un premier chapitre de posté, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Trop court? Trop long? Trop barbant? Trop bizarre? J'essaye toujours de faire dans l'orignal alors cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une fois ça me retombe dessus. Bref, faites moi part de vos idées, c'est toujours bon pour améliorer mon texte et mes écrits!_**

**_Chapitre 2: Vivre dans son ombre._**

**_A bientôt_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


	2. Vivre dans son ombre

_**Je m'excuse par avance du retard, j'ai eu un contre temps... Plutôt long. J'ai été très surprise par toutes vos reviews je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant je vous remercie énormément et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir avec la suite apparemment très attendue. Je remercie toutes les non-inscrits qui m'ont laissé un message je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre à tout le monde. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** Vivre dans son ombre.

* * *

Harry soupira de bien être, le nez collé à la partie supérieure de son corps. Cette douce sensation que lui provoqua son pouce sur le dos de sa main le laissait songeur. Il ne l'aimait pas, et pourtant continuait inlassablement de le caresser, prodiguant un terrible espoir dans le cœur de son amant. Harry releva légèrement la tête et sourit à Draco. Le blond ne lui répondit rien, puis fixa le plafond sans plus ni moins. Le brun s'attrista. Non, rien avait changé, il ne l'aimait toujours pas.

Il se releva légèrement, se dégageant la main. Mais l'autre bras de Draco le plaqua brusquement contre lui et sa main reprit avec force la sienne. Harry finit par obtempérer à cet ordre muet et posa son menton dans son cou. Il sourit alors et l'embrassa doucement, avec tendresse.

- Arrête, entendit-il de cette voix si froide, qu'il détestait tant.

Harry releva à nouveau la tête, obligeant leur regard à se défier. Il s'énerva.

- Tu as le droit et pas moi ?

- J'ai tous les droits… Endors-toi et tais-toi.

Las de son comportement égoïste et puritain, Harry se dégagea à nouveau et se leva.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation, Potter ! Cracha le Serpentard en se relevant sans pouvoir le rattraper à temps.

- Je vais chercher un amant plus doux que toi, tu m'agaces.

Comme il le pensait, avec un sourire qu'il cacha, les yeux du blond devinrent aussi dangereux qu'un missile et aussi noir que l'ébène.

- Si jamais tu oses… Siffla-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens. Viens ici tout de suite…

Harry hésita, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait… Non, en fait, il n'avait eu qu'une partie de ce qu'il voulait… Un semblant de protection, un total sentiment de possession. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui. L'amour ? Il en rit intérieurement. Draco n'était pas amoureux… Un Malfoy n'aime pas… Il se sert. C'est ce qu'il lui disait souvent.

Finalement, le brun revint dans le lit en remarquant tout de même la lueur de soulagement dans son regard. Il soupira de bonheur en retrouvant la douceur de sa peau et ses bras qui semblèrent le serrer un peu plus. Après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit :

- Tu m'appartiens, Potter. Je t'interdis de voir qui que se soit d'autre. Tu es à moi et je te ferais payer toute trahison. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Harry gémit. C'était un oui perdu… Car Harry s'était perdu à l'instant même où il avait commencé cette étrange relation d'amour à sens unique. D'abord, tout n'avait été que bestiale, des soirées de sexes, puis Harry rentrait dans sa chambre, un peu confus. Il avait voulu y mettre un terme un bon nombre incalculable de fois mais rien n'y faisait… Puis Harry avait admis ces sentiments… Draco non. Tout bonnement parce qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment… Il n'était pas plus amoureux de lui que de Ron Weasley. Il était cependant très possessif et exigeait. C'était lui qui choisissait de où, quand et comment et pas le contraire.

Au final, le brun avait laissé faire les choses, espérant toujours qu'un beau jour il change d'avis. Qu'il l'aime…

- Draco ?

- Quoi, Potter ?

Chaque mot était une blessure sans cicatrice…

- Embrasse-moi…

- Non.

- Je ne dormirais pas si tu ne le fais pas…

Il eut un silence puis il le sentit baisser la tête alors Harry la releva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'émerveillant d'une telle douceur. Le baiser dura quelques secondes sans qu'ils ne l'approfondissent. Aucun des deux ne sembla vouloir casser ce si beau moment. Harry sourit tendrement et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un regard froid et dur. Alors il les referma bien vite, imaginant autre chose. Imaginant qu'il le regardait avec amour et qu'il ne l'embrassait juste pas parce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Draco se dégagea sans douceur et Harry se replaça contre son cou, l'odeur le berçant petit à petit.

- Draco ?

- Tu m'agaces ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Je t'aime… Chuchota le brun sans faire fie de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

- N'importe quoi. Lui répondit-il froidement.

Son intonation n'avait aucune différence avec un : « J'ai faim. » Là, Harry sentit son cœur se broyer de douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, et il savait que ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

- Fichu témérité Griffondorienne. Souffla le blond alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir.

Lui aussi le savait…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, dans ce lit trop fois trop grand pour lui. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant aller son chagrin. Il pleura chaudement alors que son cœur et son corps se calmaient et que les images de son cauchemar disparaissaient. Il le revoyait, le sang lui barbouillant le torse et le visage, les yeux si vides de vie… Et puis juste avant qu'il ne parte… sa bouche qui se formait pour dire trois mots distincts qu'il avait tant rêvé d'entendre… Qu'il n'entendrait jamais…

Harry pleura avec force, se vidant entièrement de sa peine. Il y en avait qui commençait leur journée avec un petit rituel, lui, c'était ça… Aidé par ces rêves et ces cauchemars… Son cœur explosait en un million de petites tortures qui rendaient ses épaules fragiles aussi lourdes qu'un bloc de pierre. Il se pencha soudainement et vomit sur le sol. La bile n'avait pu être retenue. Il se sentit si faible et si misérable qu'il ne quitta pas son lit pendant près d'une heure. Puis l'odeur aidée par le renfermement de la pièce le fit se pencher sur sa baguette pour nettoyer le tout. Il ouvrit magiquement les volets et laissant la lumière de la brume pénétrer la grande chambre vide. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit trois places.

C'est comme cela qu'il avait acheté la maison abandonnée. Et il ne pensa pas une seule fois qu'il s'amuserait à la décorer. Il avait juste rapidement nettoyé les toiles d'araignées et la poussière. Après s'être résigné à vivre, il avait rempli son frigo et acheter un canapé et une table avec quatre chaise. Rien de plus. Sa grosse malle traînait quelque part dans le salon ne possédant que des vêtements, il avait jeté toutes autres affaires surtout celles qui lui rappelaient Poudlard et son ancienne vie.

Harry se leva et la rejoignit. A genou, il prit deux vêtements avec rapidité, se fichant de ce que cela pourrait être. Son regard s'attarda brusquement sur une longue robe. Il se rappela alors l'avoir volée après sa mort… Car oui, il lui appartenait. Laissant tomber le reste, il l'attrapa d'un geste fébrile et plongea son nez à l'intérieur. Son odeur brûla les quelques barrières qu'il s'était dressé et il pleura à nouveau, désespéré, les mains tremblantes.

- Dra… co… hoqueta-t-il avec douleur. Draco…

Après un moment, quand il put enfin se lever il alla prendre une douche, maudissant sa maison d'être aussi grande car il avait les jambes faibles. Il se dit aussi qu'il devrait peut-être rester chez lui pour aujourd'hui mais son désir de voir et défier à nouveau le vampire le prit bien trop fort pour qu'il se laisse aller. Il s'habilla et sortit sans même petit déjeuner. Il savait qu'il avait perdu tellement de kilos qu'il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un sac d'os, ses vêtements étant là pour le rappeler, mais il s'en fichait.

Enfourchant sa bécane, il rejoignit rapidement son lycée et chercha des yeux le vampire. Il resta d'abord dehors, repéra la jeune brune qui était aussi nouvelle que lui. Elle semblait avoir trouvée des amis et pourtant lisait tranquillement dans son coin. Quand elle leva les yeux se fut pour voir l'arrivée des Cullen. Ainsi, mais tout comme il le fut, elle se retrouva déçue de ne pas voir Edward. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'approche trop près d'eux. Elle courrait un grand danger. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire non plus, et en plus, il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de sa vie. C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Quand vint l'heure de leur classe commune de biologie, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas là non plus. Le vampire avait donc fui, la queue entre les jambes ? Quel courage ! Il ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler quand ils pourraient enfin lui parler. Laissant les heures s'effilaient, il finit par rentrer chez lui un peu en colère ne pas l'avoir vu. Et puis quand il claqua la porte, il remarqua. C'était encore la même et unique sensation. Celle qu'il ressentait quand il n'avait pas vu Draco de toute la journée… avant qu'il ne commence à l'aimer.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, non… Hors de question… Hors de question !

* * *

Ce ne fut que le lundi suivant qu'Harry put enfin le voir. Il entra dans la salle de biologie avec un peu de retard, il avait traîné car l'ennui l'avait pris. Cependant tout sentiment d'ennui disparut à la seconde même où leurs regards se croisèrent. Encore une fois, ce ne fut que quelques secondes. Le jeune homme discutait avec la brune assise à côté de lui et détourna rapidement ses yeux. Il ne souhaitait pas l'affronter. Cela déplut à Harry. Parce que Draco n'avait jamais fui à l'un de leur échange et jamais il n'avait baissé les yeux.

Se surprenant encore à comparer l'animal à son amour, il grinça des dents et rejoint Eric. Il le surprit tout de même à tenter de discrètement le regarder et à nouveau d'essayer de violer son esprit. Agacé, Harry soupira attirant le regard de son camarade de classe. Entre temps, il avait glissé ses yeux sur la brunette qui dévorait du regard le vampire avec une expression de jeune midinette amoureuse et coincée peinte sur son profil – Seule chose qu'il voyait. C'est ainsi que le remarqua le chinois qui comprit mal la situation.

- Elle est jolie, non ? Lui chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire.

- Qui ? Fit Harry en haussant un sourcil comme Draco lui avait si bien appris.

- Et bien, Bella !

Il montra la fillette alors qu'Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

- Elle est stupide. De plus, j'aime les hommes.

Le jeune homme se rétracta brusquement comme si Harry venait de le frapper. Le brun se ficha pas mal de sa réaction et des pensées qu'il pouvait désormais avoir sur lui. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il le lâchera. Mais c'était sans compter sur la joie de vivre d'Eric qui haussa juste les épaules au bout d'un moment et lui sourit. Finalement il eut l'air soulagé et content.

- Tant mieux, Edward Cullen me complique déjà assez la vie.

Harry comprit qu'il parlait de cette petite Bella et qu'il devait avoir des vues dessus. Il ne répondit pas, n'ayant ni l'envie ni le courage. Quand la sonnerie se fit enfin entendre, délivrant Harry du mauvais sentiment qu'il avait eu en regardant Bella parler à Edward. Il traîna encore en rangeant ses affaires et ne se dépêcha que quand il remarqua qu'il était seul dans la salle. Il ne pensa pas du tout à ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête et sous sa peau pendant tout le long du cours. Ou plutôt, il tenta d'essayer de ne pas y penser.

Mais brusquement cela lui refit surface quand il tomba sur les deux jeunes gens en train de discuter tranquillement dans le couloir. Plus il les voyait, plus une colère sourde lui tarauda l'estomac. Il n'avait pas le droit de la regarder comme ça ! Comme… son prochain repas ! Son esprit se voila à l'image de son Draco étendu au sol… perdant de plus en plus de sang… la vie le quittant… Et ce vampire qui la lui aspirait de plus en plus salement. Non… il n'avait pas le droit !

Il s'approcha avec rapidité, interrompit leur conversation qu'il se fichait éperdument et attrapa le vampire par le bras, serrant si fort que sa main lui brûla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sale monstre ! Grogna-t-il avec haine.

Il remarqua alors que du sang coula de sa main et de ses doigts mais ne les retira pas pour autant. Les yeux d'Edward glissèrent des siens à sa main alors qu'il put entendre un grondement au fond de sa gorge.

- Barre-toi, scanda-t-il à l'adresse de Bella mais celle-ci se campa sur ses deux pieds.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, on était juste en train de discuter ! Et puis… On se connaît ?

Harry ne lui donna pas plus d'importance en soutenant le regard froid et énigmatique d'Edward. Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper brutalement alors que ses narines firent une pulsation dangereuse. Il était en train de le sentir. Ou plutôt son sang qui coulait maintenant sur le bras nu du vampire. Harry sourit, victorieux. L'homme allait s'agiter et tenter de le tuer. Il remercia ses doigts meurtris. Cependant, cela ne se passa pas du tout comme il le pensait, Edward se dégagea d'un geste en claquant sa main. Il utilisa sa veste qu'il avait dans la main pour essuyer les gouttes de sang puis visa la poubelle et la jeta.

Le brun regarda la poubelle, hébété. Pourquoi ? Ne parvint-il pas à dire.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni pourquoi tu m'en veux particulièrement puisqu'il est évident qu'on ne se connait pas. Mais tu vas cesser de m'importuner ou même de m'approcher !

Harry ragea intérieurement bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. Il regarda Bella à côté de lui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne pouvait décidément pas parler devant elle. Alors il eut une idée qui le fit sourire.

- Harry Potter, pensa-t-il. Retiens bien mon nom car je serais celui qui te tuera, sale vampire.

Il comprit qu'Edward avait saisi quand ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un léger éclaircissement. Ayant fait son petit effet, Harry le contourna et partit en se tenant la main. Il devait la soigner au plus vite.

* * *

Edward le regarda le quitter avec curiosité. Il était certain que l'homme avait laissé exprès filtrer ses pensées pour qu'il puisse le menacer. Alors en plus de savoir qu'il était vampire, il savait qu'il était télépathe ! Une nouvelle sensation le rongea… L'envie de savoir… L'envie de tout savoir ! Sur lui, sur sa vie, sur ses réelles intentions. Il avait eu raison sur un point crucial. Il voulait le tuer. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? Et pourquoi l'avoir arrêter alors qu'il était avec Bella ?

La vérité le frappa d'un seul coup. L'odeur bien sûr ! L'odeur qu'il dégageait lui avait donné faim tout le moment où il fut avec Bella et il avait dû le transparaître sur son visage. Du coup, le jeune homme avait cru que c'était Bella qui l'attirait et lui donner aussi faim. En regardant la jeune femme il se surprit à avoir une certaine peine pour elle. Est-ce que elle aussi avait cru qu'il était attiré par elle ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse illusion. Edward ne savait pas ce qu'était réellement l'amour mais il savait qu'il pouvait être dangereux. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle…

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Murmura-t-il en conséquence.

Puis il la quitta sans plus ni moins. Il l'aimait bien, mais ce n'était qu'une amie de plus. Il l'avait abordé pour s'excuser de son comportement qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas était intentionnellement pour elle mais qu'elle avait pris comme tel. Puis elle lui avait parlé et quand il avait vu cet « Harry Potter » apparaître dans la porte, il s'était empressé de répondre et de continuer la conversation pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la dure réalité… Cet homme lui donnait envie de le vider de son sang…

C'est à peine qu'il se concentra tout le long de la matinée. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait à faire le vide, le regard vert qui le hantait depuis une semaine le laissant pantois refaisait surface, martyrisant son corps d'une tentation trop forte. Quand se fut l'heure de manger, il remercia Jasper qui l'entoura d'une émotion de calme et de douceur. Cela marcha jusqu'à ce que l'homme qu'il adulait sans le savoir rentre dans l'immense cafétéria. Il le regarda se servir, chacun de ses faits et gestes, avec un désir brûlant.

- Edward… Chuchota Jasper en écarquillant les yeux.

Le feu chauffa ses joues et il posa les yeux sur son assiette qu'il continuait d'émietter.

- Depuis quand… Commença le blond devant l'air curieux des trois autres.

- Depuis le début. Il est… étrange…

Il leur raconta sa petite dispute et Rosalie le félicita pour son contrôle face au sang de l'homme.

- J'ai eu du mal… Vraiment énormément, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de douleur et de peine dans le rejet du sang qui m'était proposé… C'était horrible.

Ses quatre frères et sœurs hochèrent en comprenant qu'à moitié. Edward revint sur Harry qui s'était assis sur une table, les mains dans les poches, avec certainement l'intention de ne pas manger plus que lui. Il voulut vraiment savoir à quoi il pensait, c'est pourquoi il tenta une approche espérant qu'il ne le verrait pas. Peine perdue, il ne savait pas qui il était mais ses sourcils se froncèrent et il releva la tête, le cherchant des yeux. Edward se retourna vers sa famille mais ce fut trop tard. Et soudain, il l'entendit à nouveau !

- Cesse de chercher à rentrer dans mon esprit, sale monstre ! Ragea-t-il.

Le vampire se retourna vers lui mais le brun regardait par la fenêtre. Comment avait-il su ?

- Tu n'es pas très discret.

- Tu… entends ce que je pense ?

- Tout comme toi… Je suis légiliment.

- Pardon ?

- J'entends ce que tu penses, abruti !

Edward ne répondit pas au premier abord. Il se demanda comment alors qu'il n'était pas vampire. Puis le dernier mot le fit tilter et il chuchota intérieurement.

- Tu me détestes…

- Je vous déteste ! Toi et tes « frères ». Tous… Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis d'excrément puant et dégoûtant, un style de vie décadent, un régime alimentaire repoussant… J'aimerais pouvoir vous éliminer tous !

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, murmura-t-il soudainement après quelques secondes de silence.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as découvert que nous étions des vampires et qui tu es réellement.

- Peu importe… Je suis celui qui te tuera. A moins que tu ne le fasses en premier.

- Je ne peux pas tuer.

- Prends-moi pour un con !

- Je te jure que je ne peux pas tuer.

- Ça suffit, tes mensonges ne changeront rien. A la moindre seconde, le moindre petit accident mystérieux, je vous tue sans chercher à comprendre !

- Peut-être que ta voix l'assurerait, mais tes pensées, elles, ne trompent personnes. Je suis persuadé que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

- Crois-le… chuchota Harry en se levant de la table et en partant sans avoir touché son repas.

Edward le fixa intensément jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le voir ni l'entendre. Il soupira en relatant au reste de sa famille ce qui venait d'être dit.

- Oui, mais, demanda Rosalie, pourquoi toi exactement ? Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il seulement sur toi ?

- Parce que c'est le plus faible, tonna Emmett en riant bruyamment.

Sa femme le tapa légèrement en souriant avec lui. Qu'il était bête quand il le voulait. Edward lut dans son esprit qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout. Il sourit avec les autres mais vite reprit son sérieux. Il ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction d'Harry à son égard. Pourquoi lui exactement ? Peut-être parce qu'il était le plus accessible !? Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnait ? Il semblait vouait une pure haine à sa race. Si seulement, il savait… Sa curiosité était d'autant plus rongée.

Il passa toute la journée ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoit sur le parking près de la magnifique moto qu'il montait. C'était une Kawasaki Ninja ZW-6R. Un bolide très loin des frais d'un simple étudiant. Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil à la seconde même où il l'avait vue. Il rêvait maintenant de pouvoir la chevaucher avec, derrière lui, son propriétaire, le serrant très fort. Il écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée. Il rêvait donc d'entretenir une relation d'amitié avec celui qu'il désirait tant tuer ? C'était improbable… Surtout… très contradictoire…

Soudain, il eut un crissement de pneu et il se tourna vers un camion qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers Bella Swan. « … le moindre petit accident… » Une seconde plus tard, il attrapait l'épaule de la jeune femme qui était tombée par terre et repoussait le camion qui avait failli l'écraser d'une seule main. Il jura silencieusement avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle le scruta sans comprendre, effarée. Il se traita d'imbécile, face à son acte irréfléchi, s'étant auto-écrit le mot vampire sur son front. Juste à ce moment, une ombre vint se positionner au dessus d'eux et Edward releva la tête.

Il rencontra le visage dur d'Harry qui souriait malicieusement.

- Vraiment pas discret… Ironisa-t-il avec défi.

« Je l'ai fait à cause de toi. » Se retint-il de cracher mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il le vit partir tranquillement, se fichant complètement du reste et le vampire vira rouge. Il en avait assez de cet air suffisant sur son visage. Il se leva et s'enquit de le suivre alors que tous vint à la rescousse de la jeune femme. Il le suivit et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne sa moto. D'un geste violent, il le retourna.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, à la fin ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Edward ! Entendit-il.

- C'est ça, Edward. Retourne auprès de ta famille comme un gentil chien-chien. Le provoqua-t-il.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dit…

- Ce que je t'ai dis et tout ce qu'il y a de plus suffisant ! Je ne souhaite que ta mort ! Et tu mourras… Ou je mourrai moi…

La demande fut tentante. D'autant qu'en plus, Edward sentit son sang froid ne faire qu'un tour à la veine saillante que son t-shirt laissait voir au niveau de son cou. Elle pulsait et l'appelait comme jamais. L'odeur, ainsi à ses côtés, lui donna l'envie de le mordre et de le voler tout entier. Les yeux froids du brun l'empêchèrent de faire un geste… Il semblait comme… attendre. Attendre un petit geste de sa part pour combattre. Mais comment un chétif homme tel que lui – Il devait avoir une tête de moins que lui. – pouvait à ce point le défier sachant ce qu'il est, sans avoir la moindre trace de peur dans ses yeux. Il ne le savait pas du tout…

- Qui es-tu ? Se pressa le vampire en se retenant de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Edward ! S'écria plus fort Rosalie en venant le prendre par le poignet. On doit partir !

Il n'eut aucune réponse de l'homme qui se contenta de sourire en le regardant se faire éloigner par sa sœur. Elle le força à monter à l'arrière pendant que sa famille se presser de partir.

- Comment as-tu pu autant perdre le contrôle !? Lui reprocha la blonde.

- On n'allait quand même pas la laisser se faire tuer ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne te parle pas de la petite idiote ! Mais de l'autre ! Tu étais sur le point de perdre le contrôle, n'est-ce pas !?

- Non… Non, je… Je voulais juste savoir.

- Le regard que tu lui lançais, se mêla plus doucement Emmett, derrière le volant, était tout sauf amical… On aurait dit que tu allais le mordre et le tuer. J'étais réellement étonné de le voir supporter cela sans avoir une trouille d'enfer.

- Il faut le dire à Carlisle, on doit t'éloigner de lui.

- Non ! Pas maintenant, il faut que je sache !

- Que tu saches quoi ? Demanda Emmett en le regardant par le rétroviseur, peine perdu puisqu'il ne se reflétait pas.

- Que je sache… pourquoi…

Rosalie allait répliquer quand elle croisa le regard suppliant de son mari. Elle se tut et soupira. Si lui aussi si mettait… les garçons étaient vraiment incorrigibles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il sourit étrangement…

- Attendre son prochain contact…

* * *

Harry était resté interdit devant l'acte héroïque du vampire… Il imaginait très bien comment, ce qu'il n'avait pas comprit c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi la sauver, au risque de que d'autres comprennent sa nature vampirique. Etait-elle si importante à ses yeux ? La colère avait grondé en lui, menait par un autre sentiment qu'il chassa rapidement sans y faire attention. Cependant, nous le nommerons tout de même, à son insu : La jalousie. Ses pas l'avaient immédiatement porté devant eux, scrutant son bras qui entourait la taille et son visage froid et sans sentiment. Le même regard qu'autrefois Draco lui portait à lui… Juste à lui…

Après leur dispute, Harry avait laissé son esprit dériver sur cette sensation instable qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Alors qu'il s'ôtait ses gants de protections pour ceux en cuir en grimaçant, il repensa à chacun des sentiments qui avaient traversé le visage du vampire. Il avait très bien vu son regard dévier de ses yeux à sa jugulaire. Il avait attendu avec une impatience incontrôlée. Il s'était dit que bientôt, il mourra. Mais Edward s'était trop bien contrôlé. Il ne l'avait pas touché bien que l'envie était totalement présente dans ses yeux et sur ses canines qui avaient légèrement dépassées de ses lèvres.

Il n'attendait que cela… Soit pour être tué, soit pour tuer… Draco serait vengé…

- Harry… Potter… ?

Le brun se retourna et regarda la jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé. Elle était encore sous le choc si l'on en croyait ses battements de cœur irréguliers, sa haute chaleur et son regard. Peut-être devrait-il être plus doux avec elle. Cependant, poussé par une force qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il l'apostropha :

- Quoi ?

- Tu… Que voulais-tu dire par… « pas discret » ?

Il la toisa de haut, bien qu'il fasse sa taille – D'ailleurs, il détestait être aussi petit. Il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille sans savoir mais il n'allait tout de même pas se permettre de partager cela avec un moldu.

- Cela ne te regarde en rien. Rentre chez toi !

Bella insista tout de même en avançant et Harry fut tenté de lui lancer un sort d'Oubliette. Mais il ne fit rien et se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- Tu devrais oublier Edward Cullen. Il n'est pas fait pour toi !

A ces mots, il toucha juste car elle baissa les yeux aux sols en soupirant. Cela ne devait pas être la première fois qu'on lui disait cela. Elle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers ses amis qui l'attendaient pour l'emmener il ne savait où et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Harry jeta son sac dans le petit coffre et enfila son casque. Il s'offrit une virée sur les côtes du compté de Clallam jusqu'à Port Angeles où il flâna le long des routes entourées d'eau. Il aimait bien cet endroit touristique où les gens vivaient plus la nuit.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'immense pont qui séparait en deux l'eau. Le début de pénombre reflétait le soleil couchant devenu rouge orange. Il s'installa en s'appuyant sur la rambarde et contempla l'océan, la ville derrière lui. Ses pensées vaguèrent comme le faisait l'eau en dessous de lui, allant et venant, des images crues à celles plus simples. Il eut ainsi en tête, les douces caresses de Draco sur ses mains, son ventre ou son dos. Il imagina qu'il l'embrassait encore. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et quand il les rouvrit. Draco était là, devant lui, flottant dans le vide…

Il était habillé d'une veste noire et d'un pantalon kaki. On ne voyait pas ses pieds. Il avait les mains dans ses poches et il lui souriait. Ses yeux étaient aussi limpides que du métal en fusion. Et il le fixait… Le fixait de ce regard tendre… Ce même regard qu'il lui avait lancé le jour de sa mort. Sa bouche s'articula mais aucun son ne sortit. De la même manière que le jour de sa mort… Alors les larmes débordèrent des yeux d'Harry et glissèrent doucement sur la peau de ses joues.

- Moi aussi, mon amour… Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Pleura-t-il chaudement.

Il resta là des heures à regarder le ciel s'assombrirent et à pleurer un amour perdu. Quand il fut assez fatigué, il retourna à Forks en pensant que demain il avait encore cours. Il hésita à ne pas mettre le réveil et se laisser dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rassasié. Les nuits lui étaient bien trop courtes…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Voilà, on se quitte avec un Harry désemparé. De quelle manière les choses vont elles évoluée ?_**

**_Chapitre 3 : Un amour interdit_**.


	3. Un amour interdit

**Chapitre 3 : **Un amour interdit.

* * *

Edward regarda la porte avec appréhension. Ils étaient à nouveau lundi matin et il n'avait pas vu Harry de toute la semaine. Alors que la première fois c'est lui qui avait fui, cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui ne fut pas venu. Son odeur avait même presque disparu dans les couloirs, le laissant un peu déçu et frustré. Et pourtant ce matin, il avait remarqué avec une joie immense sa moto garée sur le parking. Et son odeur était revenue, réveillant à nouveau le désir du vampire. C'est pourquoi, il avait rejoint la salle de biologie à toute vitesse en espérant le voir. Il fut déçu à nouveau, mais attendit sagement.

Alors que les élèves entraient un à un, il vit Bella Swan s'installer à côté de lui en le dévorant du regard. Il n'y prêta presque pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande :

- Tu… attends quelqu'un ?

Il la regarda enfin, restant muet. Il l'avait évité depuis l'accident, ne souhaitant pas répondre à ses questions qu'il savait centrées sur son incroyable sauvetage. Il se mordit la lèvre en hochant négativement la tête.

- Ecoute, il fallait que je te remercie pour m'avoir sauvé mais… Comment as-tu fait ?

- Comment ai-je fait quoi ? Lui dit-il froidement.

- Ne me prends pas pour une gourde, j'ai très bien vu que tu… le camion… il… et toi…

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu dis, Bella. Coupa-t-il court à ses bredouillements en rejetant des coups d'œil à la porte.

- Tu as arrêté ce camion comme s'il n'était qu'en plastique ! Cela m'a semblait si facile pour toi ! Tu étais…

- Cesses de délirer ! Je n'ai fait que te protéger, le conducteur avait déjà fait tout le reste. Le camion s'était arrêté de lui-même.

Avant qu'elle ne rétorque, l'odeur d'Harry s'approcha et son regard s'illumina d'un désir qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher. Il le vit entrer dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de bas en haut. Il avait encore perdu du poids et son teint devenait de plus en plus laiteux. C'était dangereux pour lui. Il portait un simple débardeur, comme d'habitude, comme si tomber malade l'importer peu ainsi qu'un pantalon noir composé d'une dizaine de poches plus par style que par intérêt. Il attira tout les regards par sa nonchalance et son dédain. Il était sublime.

Edward écarquilla les yeux… Il trouvait un homme sublime. Non ! Il trouvait CET homme sublime. Mais… cela voulait-il dire que… ?

Harry ne lui adressa pas un geste, pas un regard. Il regagna sa place, faisant glisser son sac sur sa peau pâle. Cette indifférence lui mordit l'estomac. Il se fit violence pour ne pas aller le voir et le secouer comme un pommier afin qu'il fasse attention à lui. Il chercha à toucher son esprit, espérant qu'il s'énerve et lui reparle mais rien n'y fit. Il lui resta aussi fermer qu'une huître. A la fin du cours, Bella avait cessé d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, dissuadé par ses grognements désapprobateur et son silence.

Enfin, la sonnerie se fit entendre et tout le monde sortit plus ou moins rapidement. Il remarqua qu'Harry prenait tout son temps et décida de l'attendre dehors. Mais après que la deuxième sonnerie eut lieu, il ne le vit pas sortir. Il jeta alors un regard dans la salle et se stupéfia de la voir vide. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas vu sortir, il aurait pu le jurer. Ne comprenant pas trop, il alla à son cours et resta pensif toute la journée sans arriver à recroiser Harry. Il avait le don pour l'éviter. Mais pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il avait tant souhaité l'affrontement et qu'Edward était d'accord ?

C'était étrange, quand un fuyait, l'autre cherchait et inversement…

Jasper vint chercher son frère pour qu'il retourne chez eux. Edward avait passé toute la semaine à rechigner et ressasser des choses que lui ne comprenait pas trop mais ressentait énormément. Edward était amoureux. Il pouvait le sentir aussi facilement que Rosalie et Emmett et qu'Alice et lui. Il était follement amoureux du jeune homme. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de le tuer ? C'est ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il fallait qu'il lui parle et qu'il lui dise, car son jeune frère ne semblait pas remarquer ce détail. Et il pouvait le comprendre, il était novice en la matière.

Edward et lui se dirigèrent vers le parking où le plus jeune chercha la bécane des yeux, sans succès. Harry était déjà parti. En son appréhension, le vampire blond se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi ! Rejoins-moi ce soir à 23h, à l'orée du côté du lac.

Edward, surpris, hocha la tête et tenta de lire ce qu'il avait en tête mais Jasper se cacha derrière des images d'Alice. Il ne devait pas le découvrir comme cela, trop rapidement, où il nierait tout en bloc. Edward monta dans sa voiture et démarra, suivit des deux autres couples. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande maison des Cullen et retrouvèrent Carlisle et Esmée, sa mère adoptive. Celle-ci sourit et les embrassa tous un par un.

- La soif approche, fit-elle avec un sourire. Nous irons à la chasse ce week-end.

- J'en connais un qui a tout le temps soif en ce moment, dénonça Emmett avec un sourire amusé.

- Qui ? Fronça Carlisle en lâchant le livre qu'il dévorait.

Il semblait comme connaître la réponse en posant ses yeux sur Edward. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre, évitant ainsi toutes questions. Il s'assit derrière son piano et laissa ses doigts courir dessus avec un regard triste… L'odeur du brun lui manquait. Non… Il était en manque de lui. De lui tout entier. Sous ses paupières, qu'il avait fermées sans remarquer, se glissèrent ses yeux verts brillants. Il aurait tant aimé le voir sourire, juste une fois. Et pas un de ses sourires mesquins et ironiques. Un vrai sourire…

Un magnifique… Un comme lui…

* * *

Edward soupira et s'élança vers le lac. Il arriva à l'heure prévue et trouva Jasper contemplant l'eau et la lune. Il était debout, bien droit, les mains dans le dos, et à la seconde même où le télépathe était entré dans son champ de puissance, il l'avait senti fermé son esprit. Il vint vers lui et se plaça à sa droite.

- Alors ? Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire ?

- Comment ça se passe avec Harry ?

- Ça se passe. Répondit-il sans hésitation.

- Et Bella ? Elle se doute de quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais Carlisle m'a déjà passé un savon et un interrogatoire. Et si tu venais au but de notre éloignement ?

Le blond le regarda de travers avant de baisser les yeux.

- Ecoute, je sais que ça ne va pas être très dur pour toi de le comprendre et d'y faire face mais…

Il sembla chercher ces mots puis demanda :

- Est-ce que tu aimes Bella ?

- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste une amie. Elle m'intrigue un peu parce que je ne peux pas lire ses pensées mais sans plus. Et puis il y a…

Il se tut en remarquant ce qu'il allait dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ramène toujours la conversation à Harry ? Jasper comprit et finit la phrase pour lui :

- Harry… Il est important à tes yeux, non ?

- Pas pour moi… Je veux dire. C'est le vampire qui est en moi qui le désire autant, qui souhaite le mordre et le vider de son sang.

- Et pourtant, même quand ce n'est pas le vampire qui commande, tu recherches sa présence, non ?

Edward réfléchit longuement et finit par hocher la tête. Pas la peine de nier. Il savait parfaitement qu'il voulait à chaque fois revoir le brun, qu'il s'alanguissait de chacune de leur rencontre et qu'il perdait le fil du temps quand il le voyait enfin.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée de savoir pourquoi il t'attire autant ?

- Pour son sang ?

Jasper hocha négativement la tête en faisant une moue.

- Y a-t-il autre chose que tu as remarqué sur lui ? A part le fait qu'il soit étranger, sûrement non humain et tueur de vampire ?

- Il est beau, minauda Edward et Jasper dut à son état de vampire pour avoir entendu.

- Tu le trouves beau ? Comment ça ? Sourit-il sentant que la conversation prenait le tour qu'il souhaitait.

- Je le trouve magnifique… Fit son frère, beaucoup plus sûr de lui tout à coup. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu plus bel homme. Le fait qu'il me hait et qu'il souhaite me tuer m'agace. J'aimerais d'abord savoir pourquoi et ensuite attendrir la rancœur qu'il y a au fond de lui. Mais je ne sais comment ! Je ne sais pas du tout ! Parce que j'aimerais bien qu'il m'aime !

Il avait scandé la dernière phrase avec force et ce n'est qu'une fois prononcé qu'elle percuta dans son esprit. Il voulait qu'il l'aime… Comme un ami ? Ou… ou plus… ? Mais alors… Etait-il… Il aimait les hommes ? C'était impossible. Ou du moins… Il n'y avait jamais pensé ! Son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de Jasper qui souriait toujours, très content de lui.

- Et pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il t'aime ? Continua-t-il en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

- Parce que… Parce que…

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il le savait maintenant, mais il n'arrivait pas. Il se rappela alors de la courte conversation qui l'avait interpellé. « Elle est stupide. De plus, j'aime les hommes. » Harry l'avait dit sans crainte et sans tabou, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose tout à fait normal. C'était normal que d'aimer les hommes ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, il n'en avait jamais rencontré… Et pourtant, il se rendit compte que lui en était épris d'un… D'un homme… qui en plus de cela le détestait pour une raison inconnue. Que lui avaient donc fait les vampires pour cela ?

- Je vais te laisser, se rappela à lui Jasper alors qu'il quittait les lieux tranquillement. Dis-le quand tu seras prêt et pas avant ! Compte sur moi pour ma discrétion.

Edward ne fit qu'hocher la tête sans pouvoir parler. Il s'assit à terre laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Alors, il était réellement homosexuel ? Il pensa à Bella. Elle était jolie… Comme la bonne centaine de jeune femme qui l'avait abordé sans qu'il ne souhaite leur répondre. Il n'y avait jamais pensé… S'il était tant que ça ennuyait à l'idée de toucher une femme, c'est parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas d'un corps féminin. Ou alors ce n'était qu'Harry qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? Il ne comprenait pas… Cependant, toute la nuit durant et les deux jours suivants, il se laissa le temps d'analyser et de comprendre…

* * *

Harry s'amusait comme un fou avec sa moto devant sa maison. Il faisait du Stunt, un début defreestyle amélioré par sa magie sans baguette. Chaque fois que sa roue dérapait et le faisait chuter, il se remettait droit et éclatait de rire. Il n'y avait que dans ses moments-là qu'il oubliait tous ses tracas. Sa solitude, sa douleur, sa soif de vengeance… Il laissa l'engouement et l'adrénaline reprendre le dessus. Sous son casque, il transpirait. Il l'ôta d'un geste sans refaire tomber sa moto sur ses deux roues et le jeta par terre. Il fit faire le tour de l'appareil et sauta une ou deux fois.

Retenir ainsi sa moto, à la seule force de ses bras, l'obligea à se calmer très vite, il n'en avait plus la force. Il se sentait parfois très bête. Il devrait peut-être recommencer à manger correctement et faire plus de sport. Alors qu'il rangeait sa moto il ôta cette idée de la tête, se serait reprendre goût à la vie. Et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il voudrait. Il alla prendre une douche et se cala dans son lit bien trop grand et trop vide. Avant que des pensées trop horribles le reprennent, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il s'habilla et rejoint le lycée. Accaparé par la moto, il en avait oublié Edward. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait très bien senti qu'il cherchait à lui reparler. Mais il n'avait su pourquoi et avait pris peur. Et si le vampire avait arrêté de souhaiter sa mort ? Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais son comportement avait changé. Il ne le souhaitait pas ! C'était lui qui devait le chercher et non le contraire. Et pourtant. La matinée passa rudement lente avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre la salle de biologie. Encore une fois, il sentit l'aura du vampire à l'intérieur. Il arrivait de plus en plus à la différencier des autres.

Quand il entra, il le vit se relever vers lui, sans apporter une seule attention à Bella. Harry ne chercha pas à garder le contact, il rejoint Eric et soupira, las de ce petit jeu. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour rallumer la flamme meurtrière dans les yeux du vampire. Chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il n'y voyait que quelques sentiments vagues où une froideur attiré. Que lui voulait-il ?

A la fin du cours, il sortit de la salle sans faire attention et se prit de plein fouet le corps robuste et immense de l'homme. Edward l'avait encore attendu, et il ne l'avait pas évité. Ou du moins n'y avait pas pensé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, monstre ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai déjà du mal à l'idée de ce que je suis, tu n'as pas besoin de…

- Si tu le penses réellement, tu ferais mieux de te suicider !

- Comme si c'était si facile. En attendant, je ne t'ai pas attendu pour parler de moi.

- Tu crois que je vais me confier à une horreur telle que toi ?

Il eut une grimace, le contourna et partit tranquillement. Cependant, Edward, très peu patient apparemment, l'attrapa par le bras avec une force qui fait mal. Harry ne laissa rien paraître et le laissa l'entraîner dans un endroit plus vide. Ils montèrent deux escaliers, traversèrent quelques couloirs et s'enfermèrent dans une salle de classe. Enfin, il le lâcha et Harry se massa l'épaule. Il haussa un sourcil face à son comportement. Mais son regard changea de tout au tout quand il remarqua que la flamme était revenue. Il savait, alors, comment le faire craquer. Il eut un sourire méchant.

- Eh bien… Tu es tellement faible que tu préfères le kidnapping maintenant ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et peu à peu se calma, à la grande déception d'Harry. Son expression se fit alors hautaine, aristocratique… La même que lui… Harry secoua la tête et s'énerva :

- Si tu n'as rien à dire, je me casse, cracha-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je souhaite te dire. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu en veux aux vampireset pourquoi moi en particulier !

- Parce que tu lui ressembles trop ! Hurla Harry.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux sous la puissance de ses mots. Le brun s'avança, comme envouté, aveuglé par une haine sans nom et une tristesse incommensurable. Déjà ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Ses poings se refermèrent et s'abattirent sans force sur son torse. Chaquefaible coup de poing était accompagné d'un mot :

- Sale vampire écœurant ! Pourquoi !? Pourquoi tu lui ressembles tellement !?

Harry ne voyait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que la douleur et la haine. Il voulait le tuer, mais en même temps… Il avait peur… Peur de détruire une nouvelle fois Draco. A quel moment, cela avait changé ? Quand il avait enfin accepter que l'homme le ressemble en tout point caractériel, peut-être… Il le détestait toujours, ne supportant plus cette vague sensation de froid qu'il lui laissait. Parce que Draco lui était chaud. Brûlant même. Mais alors… N'était-il pas vil au point de se chercher un nouveau Draco autre part ?

L'essoufflement le prit et il offrit un dernier coup de poing sur l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bronché. Il posa soudainement la tête dessus. Ce n'était pas son odeur. Ce n'était pas le même torse. Ce n'était pas Draco. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche… Ce n'était pas Draco…

- Raconte-moi… Souffla la voix qui n'était pas celle de Draco. Je peux t'aider…

- Ton… espèce… m'a pris tout ce que j'avais, commença Harry sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Tout ce que je possédais en la présence d'une unique personne.

- Tu l'aimais… ?

Harry sourit doucement à cette idée.

- Oui… Oui, je l'aimais comme un fou… Il me manque tellement…

- Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme cela Harry. Nous… Par exemple, ma famille et moi… nous sommes « végétariens ». Quand je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais tuer personne, je le pensais réellement. Tu peux me faire confiance…

Le brun fronça les sourcils à son ton si doux mais il fut brusquement apaiser. Il le sentit se pencher alors mais il ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait faire car il se releva d'un coup. Sa joue frôla la sienne en une brûlure douloureuse. Il se contint en effaçant d'un revers de la main le sillon de larmes sur ses yeux.

- Tu me demandes de te faire confiance puis tu essayes de me mordre ? Tu me prends pour qui !? Tous les vampires sont les mêmes ! Tueurs et menteurs !

Il fit demi-tour et laissa l'homme au visage si froid et sans sentiment…

* * *

Quand Harry s'était jeté sur lui, pris par une pulsion protectrice, Edward ne s'était pas dégagé. Il n'y avait même pas pensé. Il le laissa faire avec stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Son cœur avait eu un choc quand il avait comprit. Il avait eu une pointe de tristesse qu'il ne montra pas. Il le laissa se défouler sur lui sans l'arrêter une seule fois ni parler. Il l'écouta le menacer de mille morts, l'insulter des pires horreurs… Il le regarda pleurer. Il le regarda pleurer comme s'il ne l'avait jamais détesté. Il semblait maintenant tellement plus fragile et meurtri. A chaque seconde qu'il avait passé près de lui, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce qu'il cachait au fond de son cœur.

Mais le sien s'était lentement refermé quand ses gémissements s'étaient atténués et qu'il avait cessé de le frapper. Il lui avait fait parler. Il l'avait amené à lui dire ce qu'il redouté le plus. Harry était amoureux d'un autre… D'un homme mort, tué par un vampire… Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le pleurer. Une jalousie mordante le prit. Chaque fois qu'Harry le regardait, il voyait un autre. Il haïssait cette personne qu'il ne voulait pas connaître. Mais il était mort, alors il avait tout le champ libre non ?

Alors qu'il parlait, il fut pris d'une nouvelle pulsion. Celle de le faire sien. A tout jamais, de le mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle qu'il lui appartient… Cependant, Harry ne le laissa pas le temps et s'écarta. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut claqué la porte qu'il se rendit compte de l'erreur de son geste. Il avait encore une fois failli le tuer. Mais pas dans le sens où la mort l'emporterait pour toujours. Non, celle où il vivrait à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Il comprenait maintenant ce que son vampire, en lui, voulait. Il voulait qu'il le fasse sien entièrement…

Il fallait qu'il combatte cette partie néfaste de lui… Pour le bien d'Harry. Il fallait aussi qu'il lui prouve que tous les vampires n'étaient pas que des êtres abjects et assoiffés de sang. Il avait, pour l'instant, bien mal démarré de ce côté-ci. Pourtant, Edward se jura de réparer son erreur. Il se devait de devenir celui qui réparerait le cœur brisé de l'étrange humain… Qu'importe qu'il ne soit qu'un substitut. Parce qu'Edward était amoureux…

Il s'était laissé bien du temps pour retourner le problème dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue qu'il n'y avait aucun problème… Il était juste amoureux… D'un homme qui le détestait et maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Etre amoureux de quelqu'un qui vous l'interdit était à la fois un véritable challenge et une triste sensation…

* * *

- Non, claqua Harry en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il allait se fâcher s'il continuait ainsi à l'agresser. Depuis qu'il avait dit à Eric, ce cafteur, voilà qu'il essuyait les demandes de trois hommes dont un qui revenait à la charge. Un bal du lycée ? Qui avait inventé ça déjà ? Qu'il puisse l'étriper… Encore une fois, il regarda l'étudiant qui avait au moins une demi-tête de plus que lui. En même temps, avec sa taille, il n'était pas difficile de le dépasser. C'était le même des trois dernières fois ; un grand brun aux yeux noisettes, sans qualité aucune à part une ténacité dont le brun se serait bien passé.

Ce matin, ils avaient une sortie dans un centre pour le cours de biologie. Il faisait donc le voyage avec Edward et cela ne le rassurait pas de passer toute la journée avec lui. Juste avant le départ, il s'était appuyé contre sa moto et lisait tranquillement un livre quand le baraqué dont il avait oublié le nom l'avait encore perturbé. Fichu bal.

- Mais Harry… Pourquoi ?

- Je ne te connais pas, je ne t'aime pas et ce bal est stupide, je ne compte pas y aller.

Derrière lui, Harry remarqua Edward sourire avec joie. Ce sournois ! Que croyait-il ? Et lui… pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à le haïr avec tant de puissance que les premiers jours ? Depuis la dernière fois… depuis qu'il l'avait laissé dans ses bras… Depuis qu'il avait admis…

- Tu comprends que tu es l'homosexuel le plus mignon de tout le bahut et que je ne peux laisser cette chance…

- Eh ! Machin ! Il n'y a pas de chance !? Je te le répète, je ne suis pas intéressé ! Ni par toi, ni par ce bal grotesque ! Oublie-moi, tu veux !

- Les enfants ! On y va ! Ne faisant pas attendre la science !

Harry en profita pour se dégager de l'étouffante présence du gay et rejoignit le bus qu'il monta. Il s'assit seul du côté droit et regarda par la fenêtre. Il vit les gens se répartirent des deux côtés puis croisa le regard d'Edward, toujours amusé et comme… soulagé. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que lui arrivait-il à celui-là ! Il le vit monter dans son bus et sentit tout le long de son passage ses yeux sur lui. Mais il l'ignora correctement, contrôlant les battements de son cœur pour qu'il ne le voie pas stressé…

Le bus les conduisit, et leur professeur les emmena à l'intérieur d'une serre. Le début se passa rapidement, Harry suivit le mouvement en écoutant à peine. Il repoussa l'homme qui était sûr et certain de l'avoir comme cavalier une bonne dizaine de fois avant de s'énerver et de discrètement lui lancer un sort d'Oubliette en sortant lentement sa baguette. Il ne se rappela pas qu'Harry était gay et encore moins avoir eu l'envie de l'emmener au bal. Le brun espéra être enfin sauf. Quand il se tourna vers Edward au fond, il le découvrit rattrapant la brunette qui avait glissée et qui, elle non plus, ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

La jalousie revint, lui mordant les joues.

Il tourna ses yeux en colère pour qu'il ne le voie pas, et s'arrêta, un peu perdu. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'Edward. Ce n'était pas Draco… Il serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges craquent sans qu'il ne saigne – Ses doigts étaient pratiquement guéris. Il se répéta ça jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'y penser en soupirant de bien être. Qui ne resta pas longtemps bien sûr… Edward s'approcha de lui avec un masque d'indifférence peint sur le visage.

- Nous devons parler, lui dit-il.

- La dernière fois, notre discussion n'a abouti qu'à une plainte de ma part qui me fait bouillir de rage et de honte, et une tentative de meurtre de la tienne. Tu comprendras que parler n'est plus dans mon actualité !

- Je suis désolé, mais tu te trompes si tu penses que j'ai essayé de te…

- Arrête avec ton charabia, le coupa-t-il. Je sais ce que tu veux, et la réponse est non.

- Tu… Tu sais ?

- Je ne te dirais rien de plus sur ma vie, je n'en ai que trop dit. Ma confiance est limité et tu l'as perdu à l'instant même où tu as attenté à ma vie.

- Bon sang, je n'ai jamais attenté à ta vie ! S'énerva-t-il en l'attrapant par le coude.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent dangereusement alors qu'il baissa le ton pour murmurer :

- Je ne croirais jamais les paroles d'un sale vampire, alors lâche-moi ou j'utilise la force !

Il se dégagea, le vampire le laissant faire sans comprendre. De quelle force parlait-il ? Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait jamais le battre avec son fragile corps. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il était un vampire. Curieux, il demanda :

- Quelle créature es-tu ?

- Une créature ? Ricana le brun. Je suis humain, sombre imbécile.

- De quelle nature ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Mais alors qu'il allait encore se moquer de lui il vit l'incompréhension dans ses yeux ce qui l'arrêta et lui fit murmurer :

- Tu ne sais… vraiment pas !?

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Harry eut un sourire en se disant qu'il avait un point stratégique supérieur à l'homme maintenant. Il n'allait sûrement lui avouer sa nature tout de suite, il verrait quand le moment serait venu de l'écraser. Il se demanda juste pourquoi il tardait et surtout comment cela se faisait qu'il n'avait pas encore tué quelqu'un. Les vampires pouvaient tenir dans de temps que ça sans boire quoi que se soit ? Pourtant il était clair qu'Edward avait souvent soif, surtout quand il était là… Harry ne comprenait pas que c'était lui qui provoquait cette soif…

Après l'avoir laisser attendre, Harry haussa juste les épaules et s'exclama :

- Juste un humain…

- Ne me prend pas pour un…

- Tu en es justement, c'est pourquoi tu n'arrives même pas à savoir de quel nature je suis…

- Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ne sais pas… Comment as-tu fait pour me reconnaître, moi et ma famille en tant que vampire ?

- Ton aura, fit simplement le brun en détournant les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas un loup ?

- Un loup ? Comme… Loup-garou ? Non… Je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

- Je le savais, tu n'as pas leur odeur… Alors quoi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas… Tu es tout à fait humain mais capable de reconnaître des vampires ?

- Je suis très intelligent, sourit Harry, amusé.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Harry se rattrapa rapidement, horrifié de son erreur. Il venait de… s'« amuser » avec l'autre. Il plissa les yeux, mécontent et cracha dédaigneusement :

- Bref, si tu souhaites découvrir ce que je suis, tu n'as qu'à faire marcher tes méninges. Et dépêche-toi d'essayer de tuer quelqu'un que j'ai l'occasion de mettre fin à ton existence poussiéreuse !

Il fit demi-tour en le laissant ainsi. Il n'en revenait pas ! Il était censé haïr les vampires, pas tomber sous leur charme ! Qu'importe ressemblait-il à son amour.

- Il n'est pas Draco, chuchota-t-il avec force.

Il n'avait pas le droit… pas le droit de faire cela à son amour. Ce serait le trahir. Quel monstre était-il pour faire cela… ? Oser s'amouracher d'un vampire, la race qui lui avait prise celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur ! Quel monstre était-il… ?

* * *

Il lui avait sourit… Un sourire magnifique, un sourire sincère et amusé… celui qu'il avait secrètement désiré, celui qu'il voulait voir. Il l'avait eu. Bien sûr, sa réaction après avait un peu gâché le si tableau qu'il formait. Il l'avait regretté à la seconde même où il le lui avait donné. Comme s'il lui disait : « Ce sourire n'était pas pour toi, je t'interdis ! Rend le moi. » Mais c'était trop tard, Harry le lui avait donné et il ne le récupèrerait plus. Il était à lui ce sourire.

Edward ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour savoir ce qu'Harry était. Peut-être que sa famille en avait déjà entendu parler. Il espérait. Un humain qui pouvait sentir les auras des personnes… Drôle de don. Ce n'était pas commun. Du plus, il semblait être doté d'une force invisible qui lui permettrait de le battre puisqu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Mieux encore, il assurait le tuer s'il faisait le moindre faux pas. Ce qui était impossible puisque s'il faisait un faux pas, se serait pour lui et donc il ne pourrait plus lui faire du mal.

Le vampire repensa à son sourire tout le long de la fin de la journée. Il se mordait par fois les joues pour ne pas à avoir à sourire lui-même. Harry le fuit, mais pour l'instant, il s'en fichait, il l'aimait… Et malgré les interdits, il continuerait à l'aimer…

* * *

**_À suivre..._**

* * *

**_Voilà _****_la suite, désolée pour l'attente._**

_**Chapitre 4 : Tatouage mortel. **_


	4. Tatouage mortel

**Chapitre 4 :** Tatouage mortel.

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas y croire. Enfin, il était à nouveau à Poudlard. Enfin ! Cela faisait une semaine et son cœur balançait encore au moindre son, à la moindre odeur, à la plus petite image. Il était pourtant persuadé de ne jamais y revenir et pourtant… Il démarrait sa septième année sur les chapeaux de roues. Entre les Horcruxes à détruire, la mort de Dumbledore ainsi que l'étrange menace du nouveau bras droit de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il aurait aimé savoir qui était donc cet homme qui avait réussi à prendre la place de Lucius Malfoy.

Ses yeux verts parcoururent la cime des plus grands arbres de la forêt interdite. Il se trouvait en haut de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, dans une petite pièce ronde ouvert sur un balcon, et s'était appuyé contre la rambarde, le dos voûté, la tête droite. Il aurait pu rester comme cela pendant des heures, si une personne ne sortit pas de l'ombre et s'empressa de troubler sa tranquillité en toussotant. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec nul autre que Draco Malfoy. Tiens donc… Il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué celui-là !

- Potter… Le salua-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils. Que lui voulait-il ? Il se mit longuement à le détailler. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude… Les années lui réussissait tellement bien alors que lui restait petit et horriblement chétif. Il en fut un peu jaloux. Il aurait voulu avoir sa carrure, grand et musclé… Comment faisait-il ? Il faisait du sport à l'insu de tout le monde ?

- Tu as changé… murmura le blond.

Ah bon ? Non, il ne trouvait pas du tout. Il se trouvait le même brun aux yeux verts. Peut-être un peu plus mince à force de ne pas manger. Il avait passé les grandes vacances à se retourner l'esprit. Malfoy s'avança et la lumière de la lune l'éclaira un peu plus. Son visage était lisse et froid, sans expression. Un visage hypnotisant, qui vous traitez avec une facilité déconcertante de sous-merde. Il le laissa venir jusqu'à lui mais mit sa main dans sa poche, serrant sa baguette magique, juste au cas où. Malfoy intercepta le mouvement et s'arrêta, un rictus sur les lèvres. Il leva les bras :

- Je ne suis pas armé… J'aimerais te parler !

Harry avait bien remarqué qu'il ne l'approchait pas dans le seul but de lui faire du mal. Mais pourquoi ? Il desserra enfin les dents :

- De quoi ?

- J'ai un aveu à te faire…

Il s'avança à nouveau. Encore deux pas et il pourrait se toucher, trois et il se rentrait dedans.

- Tu peux le faire de là où tu es, Malfoy !

- Je te trouble ? Lui fit-il sournoisement en ajoutant un pas.

Harry dut lever les yeux. Merlin, qu'il avait horreur de ça ! Il était l'Elu ! Ils auraient pu le faire plus grand, c'est lui qui devrait surplomber tout le monde. Non, il fut juste obligé de lever les yeux.

- Tu me dégoûtes, Malfoy ! Claqua-t-il.

- Voilà où est mon problème…

- Je ne comprends pas.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin puis l'attrapa par le bras et le colla à lui, l'éloignant de sa baguette. Et il l'embrassa brusquement ! Le baiser n'avait rien de sensuel, de doux, tendre ou bien féroce… Non, c'était juste deux lèvres collées à deux lèvres. Harry écarquilla les yeux, se dégagea vite fait et frappa le blond. Il recula en titubant.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

Malfoy se massa la mâchoire douloureuse. Et Harry pria pour que le coup fût puissant. Malheureusement pas assez car le Serpentard se releva immédiatement et haussa un sourcil. Il s'avança à nouveau.

- Je te veux, Potter. Dit-il simplement.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la planta dans son cou en lui interdisant l'accès. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, son rival attrapa sa main et lui ôta de sur lui. Il lui tordit le poignet l'obligeant à lâcher le petit bout de bois. De l'autre main, il l'attrapa par la nuque et recolla sa bouche sur la sienne. Cette fois-ci, il fit en sorte que cela ressemble à un vrai baiser. Harry ne comprenait pas à quel moment il en était arrivé là. Il le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'il faiblissait sur son poignet. Alors il serra le poing, le repoussa et le refrappa.

Cette fois, sa peau fut marquée mais Malfoy ne perdit pas de temps, il saisit son t-shirt et le poussa contre la rambarde, reprenant encore ses lèvres. Harry se sentit faiblir… D'autant plus qu'il embrassait foutrement bien cet abruti ! Il gémit et aperçut la lueur de victoire dans les yeux acier du blond. Le fourbe ! Il paierait pour ça. Il le sentit se plaquer contre lui alors qu'une sensation nouvelle le parcourut entièrement. Une sensation chaude et douce… Comme si maintenant, il avait trouvé la paix intérieure, le calme… Dans les bras de Malfoy ? Impossible !

Enfin, le Serpentard décida de le lâcher. Du moins, juste les lèvres…

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, froid pour Malfoy, surpris et incompris pour Harry. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Malfoy l'embrassait comme cela. Que s'était-il passé pendant les vacances ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire regretter ? Alors qu'il relevait le bras pour à nouveau le frapper, son assaillant rattrapa son poignet déjà blessé. Et sa manche tomba… Un bras vide… Nu… Pas une trace de la marque des Ténèbres ! Alors… Malfoy n'avait pas rejoint leur rang. Bizarrement, une chaleur inexplicable s'enflamma dans son ventre.

- Je te veux, répéta-t-il en reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste. Tu es à moi maintenant, c'est clair ? Tu m'appartiens !

- Tu es devenu complètement fou ! Tonna Harry en tentant de se dégager.

- C'est ce qu'on verra… chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.

Il l'embrassa juste en dessous et finalement se retira. Après avoir éprouvé un petit tremblement au niveau de son échine, c'est dans un grand froid qu'il le laissait. Il le regarda partir sans d'autre mot. Qu'était-il arrivé à son ennemi de toujours pour tenter, en vain, de venir le séduire de la sorte, scandant qu'il lui appartenait sans autre forme de respect. Il était amoureux de lui ? Ridicule, un Malfoy ? Amoureux d'un Potter ? C'était impensable, tout autant que le contraire. Il aurait sûrement ri s'il avait su…

* * *

Harry se réveilla tout doucement. Pas de douleur, pas de colère, pas de tristesse. Enfin… Au début. Puis les bribes de son rêve lui tapèrent au visage comme un bâton de fer. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin oublier tout ça ? Jamais… Sûrement jamais… Mais ils avaient oubliés six années de haines en l'espace de quelques mois… Il espérait qu'il ne lui faudra pas autant pour oublier son amour. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois, jour pour jour qu'il était mort… six semaines qu'il avait atterri ici, cinq qu'il connaissait Edward. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la sortie. Il lui rejeté la faute de sa culpabilité.

Car plus les jours passaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il le haïssait de moins en moins. Et il n'avait pas le droit… C'était un vampire et il se devait de tuer tous les vampires… Pour Draco… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

Le brun se redressa en remarquant qu'il s'était endormi sur le petit fauteuil installé dehors sur la terrasse plutôt que dans son lit. Il fit tomber la couverture qui l'avait réchauffée et se glissa hors du cocon. Il étira ses muscles endoloris par la position qu'il avait gardée toute la nuit. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes d'un geste, en ayant plus qu'assez de cela. Qu'avait-il fait de lui, hein ? Une lavette, une petite chose, toute prête à pleurer et se plaindre dès que l'occasion se présente. Il avait bien réussi sa mission, n'est-ce pas !? Il le savait… Il le savait depuis le départ que c'était lui le nouveau bras droit de Voldemort. S'il n'avait pas été marqué, c'était pour le bien de sa mission…

Mais il avait espéré. Chaque jour de plus à ses côtés, il avait espéré qu'il trahisse son maître pour rester avec lui. Il avait été fou de croire un Malfoy. En même temps, ce fourbe avait bien su tourner sa langue. Jamais il ne lui avait promis monts et merveilles, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il lui serait fidèle. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler sentiment il avait cette même phrase toute faite qu'il devait se passer de père en fils : « Un Malfoy n'aime pas, il se sert… ». C'est pour ça qu'il était resté à ses côtés ? Parce que c'était le seul homme qui agissait avec lui de manière sincère et sans tabou…

Peut-être que oui… Au départ…

Puis Harry était tombé amoureux. Il avait eu la maladresse et la stupidité de tomber amoureux de son traître d'amant. Il l'avait très mal pris quand il avait appris son allégeance et sa mission. Mais il n'avait rien dit à personne et avait continué de le voir. Il avait continué de l'aimer alors que l'autre le toiser et l'insulter de petite chose, ce qu'il était en train de lui faire devenir. Dépendant, amoureux, faible… Presqu'un an après leur début de relation chaotique, il avait affronté Voldemort et Draco avait laissé tomber le masque.

Il s'était avancé vers lui avec ce même regard sans sentiment et ce sourire sans joie. Et au moment de parler, il s'était fait attaqué. Il n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas hurlé. Comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait… Harry avait hurlé lui. Les larmes lui étaient montées et l'avait brûlé. Il avait tenté une approche mais juste à ce moment-là, un sort de mort vint s'écraser sur un bouclier dressé d'on ne sait où par il ne savait qui. Sûrement sa magie instinctive qui l'avait encore protégée !

Le combat avait fait rage. Il avait remporté mais de peu. Il avait perdu sa baguette alors il avait avisé l'épée de Griffondor à terre et l'avait attrapé pour la planter dans la tête du vampire, la traversant de part en part. Il avait poussé ensuite son corps d'un bond coup de pied du corps de son amant déjà à demi-mort… Et tenté de le sauver sans rien pouvoir faire, la bête lui avait déchiré la jugulaire, le trapèze et un début du cou… Il l'avait bouffé comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis très, très longtemps…

Privé de corde vocal, il le regarda mimer les mots si doux avant de rendre son dernier souffle, laissant un Harry fébrile détruit…

Ce fut la fin de Voldemort et de Draco Malfoy. Deux mois qu'ils étaient morts. Alors que le premier n'apparaissait même plus dans son esprit, le deuxième y restait gravé à jamais… La seule chose qu'il regrettait de l'Angleterre ? Ne pas pouvoir se recueillir sur sa tombe…

* * *

Harry avait roulé jusqu'à Port Angeles à nouveau. Il était bien là-bas, il aimait l'endroit. Cette fois-ci, il gara sa moto dans un parking, la protégeant d'un sort plutôt que d'autre chose, puis marcha lentement à travers les différentes ruelles. Les rues étaient à peine bondées et les nuages laissaient pour une fois filtrer le soleil. Il faisait beau mais le vent rafraîchissait l'endroit… Harry passa soudainement devant une vitrine qui l'arrêta. Il ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire. Il entra dans le magasin. Un grand homme bourru vint le voir en souriant, des gants en latex sur ses mains. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours, des gros bras remplis de tatouages et des lunettes carrées sur le nez. Bref, un tatoueur typique.

- Bien le bonjour, mon petit monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour toi !?

- Je veux le serpent de la vitrine ! Fit Harry en regardant autour de lui les différentes images accrochées au mur.

- Celui-là ? Vous êtes sûr ? Il est assez compliqué, du coup, très cher pour un…

- Je le veux ! S'énerva Harry en le regardant enfin.

Le tatoueur haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes majeur ? Je peux voir vos papiers ?

Harry soupira, agacé. Il sortit son portefeuille mais à la vue des liasses de billets, ses papiers n'intéressaient plus du tout l'homme cupide. Il vérifia tout de même, pour la forme, avant de lui présenter le fauteuil. Il s'assit à côté sur sa chaise, et alluma la petite lampe qui éblouit Harry.

- Alors, jeune homme ? Harry, hein ? Où est-ce que je vous fais ça ?

- Sur la hanche.

Harry se redressa sans se prendre la lumière, ôta son t-shirt pour dévoiler sa faible musculature et baissa légèrement son pantalon et boxer. Il montra la moitié de son ventre et l'autre moitié de son dos.

- Je veux que sa tête finisse juste là, demanda-t-il en montrant juste en dessous de son pectoral droit. Et j'aimerais rajouter deux mots à gauche de son œil.

- Oui, lesquels ?

- Draco Malfoy…

Le tatoueur s'arrêta brusquement dans le calque qu'il avait commencé.

- Monsieur, il est déconseillé d'écrire un nom autre que le sien…

- Faites ce que je dis, s'énerva-t-il encore d'un ton cassant.

Le tatoueur soupira mais pensa à l'argent qui l'attendait. Peut-être pourrait-il lui faire payer plus à cette petite tête de mule, pour l'avoir commandé et avoir agi comme un enfant gâté. Il rajouta à l'écrit le nom, d'une calligraphie splendide pour un homme aussi immense.

- C'est parfait, chuchota Harry avec un doux sourire.

Dorénavant, Draco serait tout contre lui…

- Très bien alors, nous allons débuter par la première couche. La deuxième se fera dans une semaine puis le remplissage…

- Non ! S'insurgea le brun. Je le veux maintenant !

- C'est impossible, s'énerva à présent le tatoueur. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais si nous osions vous le faire entièrement aujourd'hui, cela pourrait causer de grave lésion à votre peau…

- Je vous paye le double si vous me faites aujourd'hui !

L'homme fit le poisson un moment avant de continuer :

- Il y a des risques : Infections, cancer de la peau, destruction des…

- Le triple. Dit Harry froidement en soutenant le regard. Finissez-le avant minuit, et je vous paye le triple !

Le tatoueur se laissa prendre par cupidité mais aussi parce qu'il était un homme à défi et quand un se présentait, il n'était pas du genre à reculer. Il se leva en soupirant, maugréant un peu tout de même contre ce « gosse de riche, fils à papa ». Harry fut soulagé de le voir obéir. Il alla brusquement fermer les volets et la porte à clef, ne voulant pas être déranger. Il prit alors une feuille qu'il remplit rapidement, jetant des coups d'œil sur l'heure. Puis il revint vers Harry et la lui donna avec un stylo.

- Signé, vite.

Harry signa sans regarder. Il se fichait complètement de combien il devrait payer. Il lui fallait ce tatouage, au plus vite.

- C'est à vos risques et périls, tenta encore l'homme alors qu'il revenait, un masque contre ses lèvres.

- Commencez, coupa court Harry.

- Bien…

Le tatoueur, en expert, analysa la situation. Il allait devoir passer des heures sur ce corps, ma foi, pas trop mal. Il fronça les sourcils, puis décida d'aller chercher une seringue qu'il remplit d'un liquide transparent. Le brun le laissa faire quand il planta l'aiguille dans son bras.

- Bonne nuit, monsieur… A ce soir !

Harry hocha la tête puis celle-ci se fit lourde et il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

La chasse avait été bonne. Elle avait rassasié Edward et sa famille. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et ri. Finalement, Edward avait voulu se confier à tout le monde. Il s'était mis en rond, assis par terre, et il l'avait longuement écouté, surtout ses parents adoptifs, sans l'interrompre. Il leur avait parlé de Bella Swan d'abord, et de sa capacité de contrer son pouvoir. Là, il n'avait pas tergiversé pour se concentrer sur le vrai problème : Harry Potter.

- Je suis amoureux de cet homme, avait-il dit de but en blanc.

Rosalie et Esmée furent choquées alors qu'Alice gardait un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle le savait déjà, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Les garçons restèrent plus en retrait, attendant de voir ce qui allait suivre. Edward leur raconta qu'il avait compris que son désir de le tuer n'était pas seulement dû à l'envie de le vider de son sang. C'est le vampire en lui qui voulait le garder pour lui pour l'éternité. Son odeur, sa peau, sa douceur, tout son être était devenu en l'espace de quelques instants une drogue.

Carlisle fut content qu'il n'eut dans l'idée de le tuer pour un besoin bestial, et surtout que malgré l'attrait, il arrivait à se contrôler. Plus encore, il en fut fier. Edward se débrouillait bien pour l'instant. Ce dernier ajouta à sa petite histoire que pour l'instant, son homme semblait détester les vampires à cause d'un d'entre eux qui aurait tué son amour. Esmée, d'une voix douce et pour se faire pardonner de sa réaction lui proposa de l'amener à la maison pour qu'il puisse voir qu'il n'était pas tous ainsi.

- Le plus dur serait de le convaincre, avait râlé son fils. Il ne veut rien entendre et est persuadé que nous tuons des humains pour nous nourrir.

- Assomme-le et nous le convaincrons, rit Emmett.

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure des façons de faire si nous voulons gagner sa confiance, fit Jasper, scandalisé.

Alice le prit par la main avec douceur et sourit. Elle n'avait pas pris part à ce débat, sachant exactement ce que le destin leur réservait. Edward ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il finirait par avoir ce qu'il souhaite.

- Concernant le jeune homme en question, sais-tu comment a-t-il découvert aussi vite ce que nous étions ? Questionna Carlisle.

- Il a dit qu'il sentait les auras.

- Les auras ?

- Oui… Il semblerait doté de je ne sais quel don… Pourtant, il assure qu'il n'est pas une créature et qu'il est bien humain !

- Ce serait… un sorcier ?

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Pourtant, il n'avait jamais imaginé les sorciers comme cela mais plutôt la peau plus noire et des coutumes plus vétustes.

- Un sorcier ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Des hommes pratiquant la magie à l'aide d'une baguette magique.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel objet ! Fronça Edward.

- Les sorciers tout comme nous se cachent des humains, il est normal qu'il ne la montre pas, il aurait bien des explications à donner sur cette chose. Je n'ai jamais vu de baguettes, j'aimerais bien en voir !

- C'est plausible, avait fini par dire Edward concentré. Cela expliquerait son pouvoir et surtout la façon dont il a de me défier sans une once de peur dans ses yeux.

Ils étaient rentrés tranquillement chez eux et le vampire les avait quittés pour tenter de retrouver son brun. Après un nombre incalculable d'heure de recherche sans succès, son odeur le conduisit vers Port Angeles où il continua à chercher. Il tomba sur sa moto, garée dans un coin sans une once de protection et pourtant personne n'avait eu dans l'idée de la voler. Il finit par faire le tour de l'endroit jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, vérifiant tout de même à chaque fois que la moto n'avait pas disparu. Mais où était-il ?

Après que vingt heures eurent passés, et qu'il finit par se dire qu'il devrait l'attendre prêt de la moto, il tomba sur une scène assez écœurante. Une jeune femme était en train de se faire agresser par quelques hommes dont les pensées étaient sinistres. Il braqua sa voiture et arriva en trombe. Il sauta presque à l'extérieur et reconnut subitement Bella Swan.

- Monte, grogna-t-il à son adresse.

Bien que vampire, il avait en horreur que l'on agresse une pauvre femme. Il montra ses crocs à l'un d'entre eux qui essaya de se rapprocher ce qui l'en dissuada. Bella monta dans la voiture et il en fit de même. Il fit marche arrière puis un détour et fila rapidement, loin des hommes qu'il avait eu envie de tuer rien que pour leurs pensées dégoutantes. C'était dans ses moments-là que parfois il regrettait d'avoir un tel don. Quel homme sain d'esprit pouvait faire cela ? Il n'en savait rien…

Alors autant d'hommes !

- Je devrais y retourner et leur arracher la tête, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il regarda en biais Bella pour voir sa réaction. Elle était apeurée et énigmatique. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour se calmer… Et c'est là que l'odeur d'Harry lui revint en plein visage !

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se sentit aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Il sentit tout d'abord des petits coups sur sa joue. Le tatoueur le baffait de deux doigts. Il était maintenant hirsute, rouge de transpiration et ne sentait pas vraiment très bon. S'il avait tant l'air épuisé, c'est sûrement qu'il avait dû faire du bon boulot. Mais le Survivant ne put le vérifier, il l'avait bandé tout le flanc. Harry tenta de se relever mais ne le put, une douleur horrible se réveilla au niveau du ventre.

- Hé… Doucement, petit gars !

Le tatoueur s'approcha avec un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. Harry la but d'un coup et eut une drôle de sensation : elle était d'abord glacée à ses lèvres et quand elle glissait dans sa bouche, c'est un torrent de lave en fusion qu'il eut l'impression d'avaler. C'eut l'effet escompté. Au bout d'un moment, la terre cessa de tourner et il avait les pensées claires. Il chercha un point de situation mais n'eut que le gros homme qui lui tenait le bras et le dos. Il passa ses jambes que jamais il n'avait senties aussi lourdes et douloureuses.

- Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous ramener ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je… Je vais vous payer, articula-t-il en grimaça contre la douleur de la position assise.

Son flanc le martelait comme un prisonnier à sa porte de prison. Il avait tellement mal, tout son corps pulsait d'une chaleur qui le fit transpirer à son tour. Il revêtit son t-shirt avec horreur, écarter les bras le tuait un peu plus.

- Vous êtes robuste, petit. Siffla d'admiration le tatoueur qui à sa douleur en avait complètement oublié l'argent. Je n'ai encore jamais vu une guérison aussi rapide. Mais les trois en même temps… Vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous et dormir autant de temps que vous le pourrez ? Est-ce clair… ?

Harry hocha la tête, de toute manière, il n'allait pas pouvoir faire autrement. Il aurait déjà du mal à allez à l'encontre de son corps qui se rappelait à lui à chacun de ses pas titubants. Il regretta d'être parti sans sa moto. Finalement, après un nombre incalculable de conseils de précaution du tatoueur qui aurait voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital, il paya et repartit avec une dizaine de crème que l'homme lui donna et lui conseilla de s'enduire toutes les deux heures. La nuit était tombée, il n'avait même pas vérifié si minuit était passé et franchement, il s'en fichait royalement. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit trois pas avant de s'effondrer pour se relever et avancer. Son souffle se saccada, il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que deux rues. Il était rouge et transpirant, la douleur n'avait rien de comparable. Pourtant il souriait. Il se sentait vivant. Comme cela, il se sentait vivant… Il appela sa moto en se tenant au mur d'un grand immeuble. Il ne pouvait pas continuer et il profita que personne ne soit la pour le voir. Cependant, il entendit une voiture au loin qui arriva en trombe et soudain s'arrêta devant lui dans un crissement brusque de pneu.

Il ouvrit l'espace d'un instant pour tomber sur les yeux dorés d'Edward puis sur le visage de Bella. Ils le regardaient avec surprise et Harry ragea intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que cette cruche faisait avec lui ? Le vampire sortit de sa voiture et courut normalement vers lui. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule en s'inquiétant :

- Harry ? Mais que t'a-t-on fait ?

Le brun se dégagea d'un geste de la main et tenta de reprendre contenance. Il se releva tant bien que mal, tangua et s'effondra dans ses bras. Dans ses bras si froid… Et si chaud en même temps… La même sensation… Draco était avec lui maintenant… Ils étaient réuni tous les trois. Le brun se dégagea encore, surpris et dégouté par ce qu'il venait de penser.

- Mon père est docteur, je vais…

- Ton père est un monstre tout comme toi. Lâche-moi !

Il vit arriver sa moto comme l'illumination divine. Il poussa fortement Edward qui était resté perplexe face à l'engin dirigé par personne. Harry enfourcha sa Ninja qu'il guida d'une main, l'autre se tenant le flanc douloureux. Puis il partit en trombe, défiant de ses phares l'ombre de la nuit…

* * *

- Bella ! Que t'est-il arrivé, on t'a cherché par… ?

Les deux amies de Bella s'arrêtèrent en voyant Edward à ces côtés. Il leur sourit même si le cœur n'y était pas.

- Désolé de vous avoir accaparé, Bella. Je vous la rends.

- Attend, Edward ! Nous… Je veux dire… Je n'ai pas mangé… Tu voudrais bien…

- Encore, désolé, mais je dois le rattraper avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que se soit !

Le vampire la laissa là avec ses amies sachant qu'elle était désormais en sécurité. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa voiture et partit. Il regagna l'endroit où il l'avait vu avec Bella puis ouvrit la fenêtre et suivit son odeur. Une course contre la montre s'engagea. Quand il l'avait vu si mal en point, il avait senti son sang chauffer d'un coup. Il voulait le protéger, le serrer contre lui. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas faire !? Pourquoi le haïssait-il tant ? Alors que lui était éperdument amoureux de lui. Il voulait savoir !

Edward avala les kilomètres en se demandant comment il avait fait pour aller si loin alors qu'il était clair qu'il n'en avait pas la capacité. Il avait senti sur lui l'odeur du sang et encore plus, son bandage quand il s'était effondré contre lui. Il aimerait tant savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé ! Il soupira et accéléra en appuyant à fond sur son la pédale. Finalement l'odeur d'Harry se rapprocha et il put apercevoir les phares arrière de sa moto. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant si dangereusement penché sur le côté, comme si à tout moment il allait tomber.

Il fixa son cadran : Cent km/h… Ce type était fou…

Il fallait qu'il l'arrête. Il regarda alors plus loin, les phares d'Harry reflétèrent une immense maison. Il comprit alors où il voulait aller. Mais avant d'y parvenir, la moto ralentit, l'obligea à faire de même. Il s'arrêta en le voyant descendre sans même la béquiller. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol dans un lourd bruit sourd en faisant tournoyer des nuages de poussières et de terres. Il se retourna brusquement vers lui alors que le vampire crispa ses deux mains sur le volant. Son regard… S'il avait pu tuer, il serait mort six fois… Il avait l'air furieux.

- Sort de là, Edward ! L'entendit-il hurler alors qu'une sensation le prit.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant de l'air se compresser autour de lui. Comme dans un tourbillonnement de tornade, ses vêtements et ses cheveux se soulevèrent et se mirent à battre rageusement contre sa peau. Mais cela ne venait pas d'une tornade, mais bien de lui. Il s'avança en titubant lentement et balança un coup de pied sur son parechoc et il fut sûr d'avoir senti la voiture glisser. Il le regarda, hébété, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Les quatre portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup déchirant la toile et les cassant légèrement.

- DESCENT ! Hurla Harry. De quel droit oses-tu !?

Edward décida qu'il valait mieux obéir et se glissa hors du siège. Une fois debout il remarqua que le phare avait été brisé sous la violence du coup de pied et que la voiture présentait maintenant un renfoncement profond. Il se plaça devant lui, les bras le long du corps et le visage défiant, bien que la curiosité le rongeait. Il avait l'air à ce moment, si puissant, si… peu lui-même… Ou du moins, ce qu'il connaissait. Alors, autant, c'était cela le vrai lui. Il ne pouvait le savoir.

Bientôt, il le vit se tordre de douleur alors que le vent qui battait autour de lui se calma légèrement. Edward en profita pour se glisser dans ses bras à vitesse de vampire et l'empêcher de se remettre en colère en le portant comme une princesse. Ainsi confiné, l'autre se calma tout à fait, sans qu'il comprenne réellement pourquoi. Son visage vint immédiatement se caler contre son torse et il s'endormit ! Il regarda son visage se détendre considérablement alors qu'un air de bien-être le prit. Il semblait si serein… si beau… Magnifique, même.

Edward se tourna vers sa voiture et haussa un sourcil face aux dégâts. Il ne pourrait pas le ramener à Carlisle, il allait devoir attendre. Il soupira en regardant à nouveau le corps d'Harry. Si seulement l'homme négligeait ses barrières quand il dormait, il aurait voulu savoir de quoi il rêvait pour se sentir aussi bien… Car Harry contre lui, souriait doucement.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

**_Enfin le chapitre 4 posté, je suis désolée, je sais que je tarde mais je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment de temps à moi._**

**_Je vous remercies pour toutes vos reviews que je trouve plus qu'encourageantes!_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Une famille trop unie._**

**_A bientôt,_**

**_Personne ne l'a jamais connue._**


End file.
